PARALLEL UNIVERSE
by dyn.ai
Summary: Tentang sebuah dunia 'kedua' yang tidak pernah di ketahui dan karena suatu alasan Youngjae terseret masuk kesana. Daehyun/Youngjae/Daejae
1. Chapter 1

Kaki itu terus berlari tak tentu arah melewati gang-gang sempit, sesekali dia menengok ke belakang. Seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan membawa sebuah pedang yang cukup panjang tengah mengejarnya.

Gadis berseragam sekolah itu masih terus berlari sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tangannya. Tangan kanannya sudah merasakan tajamya pedang itu. Darahnya terus mengalir tak mau berhenti.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menekan lukanya agar dia tidak kehabisan darah. Gadis itu masih belum ingin mati, ini sebuah kesalahan fatal yang tidak ia sengaja. Seharusnya dia tidak menolong wanita tadi.

Langkahnya tiba tiba berhenti saat dia menabrak seseorang.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sama berpakaian hitam.

Entah mengapa mata gadis itu tak mau lepas dari laki laki yang ada di hadapannya. Pikirannya sudah tidak bisa bekerja sekarang.

Tanpa sadar lelaki yang mengejarnya tadi sudah berada tepat di belakangnya hendak mengayunkan pedangnya pada leher gadis itu.

Dengan cepat lelaki yang di tabraknya tadi menahan pedang itu agar tak menembus lehernya. Darah mengucur deras dari tangannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga lelaki berambut pirang itu menendang lelaki yang membawa pedang, hingga dia terhuyung ke belakang.

Tangannya yang berdarah meraih tangan gadis itu, mengajaknya untuk berlari lagi. Tanpa sengaja telapak tangannya yang terluka memegang tangan gadis itu yang juga terluka.

Darah mereka menyatu.

Sebuah keanehan pada tubuhnya di rasakan lelaki itu. Dia berhenti tiba-tiba, yang membuat gadis itu juga ikut berhenti. Nafasnya tercekat, tubuhnya terasa lemas tidak bisa di gerakan.

Darah mereka menetes pada jalanan yang basah akibat hujan. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, laki laki yang membawa pedang tadi sudah dekat.

Dia begitu panik.

Ingin mengajak lelaki yang bersamanya ini berlari lagi. Tapi, tubuh laki-laki itu sudah ambruk menimpanya.

Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan lelaki itu yang berada di pelukannya. Saat ini dia sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi, sepertinya dia menyerah. Lelaki yang membawa pedang tadi sudah beberapa langkah di depan mereka.

Lelaki itu melangkah pelan menghampiri mereka, seringaian tampak terukir pada wajahnya.

Gadis itu hanya menunduk. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Tangan lelaki bersurai pirang itu mulai lemas, pegangan tangannya terlepas dari gadis itu.

Darah yang masih mengalir dari gadis itu menetes mengenai kalung yang di pakai lelaki itu.

Tiba tiba saja sebuah angin besar datang dan cahaya yang sangat terang muncul, seperti keluar dari dalam tanah.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya karena silau, saat dirasa cahaya terang dan angin besar tadi menghilang dia kembali membuka matanya perlahan.

Dan, semua menghilang. Matanya mengitari setiap sudut jalan. Tidak ada apapun. Bahkan lelaki yang berada di pelukannya tadi pun ikut menghilang.

Dia membuka telapak tangannya perlahan, entah sejak kapan dia menggenggam satu kelopak mawar bewarna biru.

Luka yang cukup dalam pada tangannya juga menghilang, semua ini seperti tak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

Perasaannya bercampur antara takut dan tidak mengerti. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, pandangannya menjadi kabur dan selanjutnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

 **Daehyun X Youngjae**

 **By : Dienai**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Hiruk-pikuk kota metropolitan Seoul, saat pagi hari adalah waktu untuk memulai kesibukan penghuninya.

Sama halnya dengan penghuni salah satu rumah di tengah padatnya perumahan di kota itu. Seorang wanita yang sudah memasuki umur empat puluhan tengah sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya. Meski usianya sudah berkepala empat. Wanita itu masih terlihat cantik.

Sama halnya dengan seorang laki-laki manis berambut coklat, tampak sibuk memasang dasi sekolahnya di depan cermin yang berada di kamarnya. tiga puluh menit lagi bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi. Sedangkan jarak rumah dan sekolahnya cukup jauh.

Samar-samar terdengar suara wanita yang berada di lantai satu meneriakan namanya. Menyuruhnya untuk cepat turun.

Setelah selesai, dia menyahut tas dan blazernya kemudian bergegas menuju meja makan.

"apa nanti kau tidak terlambat Youngjae ?. kau bawa bekal yang sudah bibi buat saja." Ujar wanita itu saat melihat keponakannya duduk untuk makan.

"tidak usah bibi. Aku tidak akan terlambat."

Youngjae menikmati makanannya meski sedikit terburu-buru. Setelah makanannya habis, dia berpamitan pada adik ibunya itu dan bergegas keluar sambil memakai blazernya.

.

Beberapa murid tampak sedikit berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Termasuk seorang siswa tampan dengan name tag 'Mark Tuan' pada seragamnya.

Dia tiba-tiba berhenti lalu berdiri di depan gerbang. Sedang menunggu temannya.

Laki-laki manis berambut coklat sedang berjalan santai di kejauhan. Laki-laki tampan itu melihat jam tangannya dan menatap temannya jengah. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Kenapa laki-laki manis itu bisa sangat santai.

"Youngjae-ah cepat !." teriak Mark. Sedangkan yang di teriaki terlihat tak peduli.

"kenapa kau berdiri disini." kata si manis Youngjae saat berada di depan lelaki tampan itu.

"menunggumu bodoh."

Sesaat kemudian bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

"ya! Kita harus cepat. jika terlambat kita akan di habisi Ahn Seonsaengnim." Mark mulai berlari sedangkan Youngjae tetap berjalan santai.

"Mark, jangan berlari. Ahn Seonsaengnim tidak akan masuk kelas hari ini."

Mark tiba-tiba berhenti, Youngjae merangkulnya saat mereka sudah sejajar.

"benarkah ?."

"mungkin saja." Youngjae mengendikan bahunya.

Mark sudah akan kembali berlari, tapi Youngjae menarik kerah bajunya. Dan laki-laki manis itu kembali merangkulnya.

"setidaknya jika kau di hukum, aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Youngjae.

"pikiran macam apa yang seperti itu."

"aku kan setia kawan."

"aku tidak tahu kenapa aku punya teman sepertimu." Gumam Mark.

Youngjae hanya tertawa dan menepuk punggung Mark sambil berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai tiga.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat, beberapa siswa tampak berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Melihat tim basket sekolah mereka yang sedang berlatih untuk perlombaan antar sekolah bulan depan.

Youngjae yang sudah menampakan raut bosan, duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan bersama seorang laki-laki manis berambut hitam.

"Jinyoung-ah. Kita ke kantin saja. Aku sudah lapar." Keluh Youngjae pada teman manisnya itu.

"sebentar lagi mereka selesai." jawab Jinyoung.

Tak lama beberapa siswa yang berada di tengah lapangan membubarkan diri setelah mendapat arahan dari pelatih.

Jinyoung meninggalkan Youngjae. Dengan membawa handuk dan satu botol air mineral, dia menghampiri kekasihnya. Mark.

Youngjae menatap jengah pada dua teman sekelasnya itu kemudian menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa memilih tempat jika ingin bermesraan.

.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan pakaian khas bangsawan Eropa berdiri di atas rooftop gedung setinggi empat lantai itu. Mata tajamnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok manis berambut coklat yang duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Dia mendongak menatap langit lalu kembali memperhatikan laki-laki manis itu sebelum menghilang dari sana. Meninggalkan beberapa kelopak mawar biru yang kemudian di terbangkan oleh angin.

Salah satu kelopak mawar itu jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Youngjae. Dia menautkan alisnya sebelum merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kelopak mawar itu.

Lalu, hazelnya bergerilya ke seluruh sudut sekolah. Darimana datangnya ini ?. setahunya tidak ada tanaman mawar di sekolahnya. Apalagi bewarna biru. Bukankah mawar biru hanya mitos ?.

"Youngjae." Suara Mark mengintrupsinya. Dia menoleh pada laki-laki tampan itu.

"sedang mencari apa ?." tanya Mark.

"tidak. Ini-"

Youngjae membuka genggaman tangannya kemudian matanya membola.

Kelopak mawarnya hilang.

"kenapa ?." tanya Jinyoung.

Youngjae tak menjawab, dia hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya karena kebingungan. Apa dia hanya berhalusinasi tentang kelopak mawar itu.

"Youngjae. Kau ini kenapa ?." tanya Jinyoung kembali. "apa karena lapar kau jadi seperti orang bingung ?." lanjutnya.

"ya sudah. kita ke kantin saja. Sebelum bel masuk." Sahut Mark.

Youngjae berdiri dan mengendikan bahunya. Tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Mungkin dia benar berhalusinasi.

Karena lapar ?.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Laki-laki manis dengan seragam sekolah lengkap itu mendengus sebal saat memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang di penuhi buku buku. Untuk laki-laki semacam dirinya ini adalah tempat asing.

"Youngjae-ah kau cari di sebelah sana." Intrupsi Jinyoung yang datang bersamanya tadi dengan menunjuk rak yang di penuhi buku buku tebal.

Youngjae lagi lagi mendengus sebal. Walau begitu dia tetap melakukannya.

Dia terlihat bingung harus memilih buku yang mana untuk dijadikan refrensi tugas kelompoknya.

"Kenapa semua bukunya tebal. Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dipilih." omelnya sendiri.

matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang begitu berbeda dari buku buku yang berjejer di depannya.

Tanpa ragu dia mengambil buku itu. Dia menengok sekitar. Di blok ini tempat khusus buku buku setebal kamus. Tapi kenapa buku bersampul beludru bewarna hitam, setebal novel picisan ini berada disini ?.

 _Knight of The Darkness_

Adalah judul yang tertera disana.

"Youngjae-ah"

Youngjae mengurungkan niatnya saat akan membuka buku tersebut.

"Kau sudah menemukannya ?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Belum."

"Mungkin ini bisa di jadikan refrensi." Jinyoung menunjukan buku yang di pegangnya "Itu buku apa ?." tanyanya kemudian dia menunjuk buku yang di pegang Youngjae.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya seseorang tidak mengembalikan pada tempatnya." Youngjae mengacungkan bukunya.

"Ah, buku fiksi." ucap Jinyoung setelah membaca judulnya.

"jika sudah dapat kita pulang saja. Aku tidak betah disini." Ajak Youngjae.

Mereka berdua segera menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan. Jinyoung melirik Youngjae saat dia memberikan buku bersampul hitam tadi pada penjaga perpustakaan untuk dicatat.

"Kau mengambil buku itu ?" tanya Jinyoung.

"Aku juga butuh hiburan."

.

.

matahari sebentar lagi sudah akan tenggelam. Youngjae dan Jinyoung berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalanan perumahan. Mereka berhenti saat sampai di sebuah pertigaan

"Youngjae. Nanti aku datang ke rumahmu dulu atau kita langsung bertemu saja di rumah Mark." Ucap Jinyoung.

"kita bertemu di rumah Mark saja, jam delapan. Ok." Jawab Youngjae dengan menunjukan 'OK' sign.

Kemudian, mereka berpisah. Jinyoung berjalan lurus sedangkan dia belok kanan.

Youngjae berjalan pelan, meski hari semakin gelap. Rumahnya sudah tak terlalu jauh. Bibinya juga pasti belum pulang.

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

Dia berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Kemudian menengok, tak ada siapapun.

Apa hanya salah dengar ?.

Laki-laki manis itu kembali berjalan. Dan suara langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar.

Dia berhenti, suara langkah itu juga ikut berhenti. Saat menengok ke belakang pun masih tetap tak ada siapapun.

Merasa takut, Youngjae segera berlari. Dan suara langkah kaki itu juga terdengar seperti berlari. Dia mempercepat larinya, hingga tak sengaja menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

 _BRUUK_

Youngjae meringis karena telapak tangan dan lututnya membentur aspal. Lututnya sepertinya baik-baik saja karena dia mengenakan celana panjang. Tapi telapak tangan kirinya berdarah karena tergores aspal.

Suara langkah kaki itu menghilang. Dia kembali menengok ke belakang.

"kau baik-baik saja ?."

Youngjae berjinggat hingga dia terduduk di aspal.

Seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang berada di hadapannya.

Sejak kapan ?

Dia menatap laki-laki itu yang tengah tersenyum padanya. dia tak mengerti, tubuhnya seperti tak bisa di gerakan. Senyuman laki-laki ini seakan menyedot seluruh energinya.

Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Youngjae yang terluka, mengusap darahnya dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Kemudian membantu Youngjae untuk berdiri.

"cepat pulang, dan obati lukamu." Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu kembali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut coklat Youngjae sebelum meninggalkannya.

Youngjae hanya bisa terpaku pada tempatnya kemudian memegang rambutnya yang baru saja di usap laki-laki itu.

Dia merengut, memikirkan sesuatu. Kenapa laki-laki itu berpakaian aneh. Persis seperti seorang bangsawan eropa yang sering ia lihat di film.

Youngjae segera menoleh kebelakang, laki-laki itu sudah tak ada.

"cepat sekali perginya. Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih." Gumamnya sendiri.

.

.

Youngjae melempar tasnya sembarangan pada meja belajar setelah membuka jendela kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dia ingin tidur sebentar, baru setelah itu mandi.

Tapi baru saja terpejam, dia kembali membuka matanya. Teringat akan buku yang di bawanya dari perpustakaan tadi.

Dia segera bangkit dan mengambil bukunya. Duduk di depan meja belajarnya yang langsung menghadap jendela.

Dia membaca judul bukunya sekali lagi sebelum membuka halaman pertama. Halamannya bewarna kecoklatan seperti buku berpuluh tahun yang lalu.

 _'_ _Sebuah dunia yang tidak pernah kau tahu.'_

Youngjae menautkan alisnya.

Hanya itu ?.

Lalu, membalik halamannya lagi. Kosong. Tak ada tulisan apapun.

Dia membaliknya lagi secara acak. Dan berhenti, saat menemukan sebuah tulisan.

 _'_ _Hanya ada kehancuran dan ketidak bahagian. Semua karena kegelapan itu.'_

Youngjae kembali membalik halamannya.

 _'_ _Langit telah memilih para Knight nya.'_

Lagi-lagi dia mengerutkan keningnya sebelum kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya.

 _'_ _jika kau ingin masuk dan bergabung.'_

 _'_ _kau bisa memberikan jiwamu'_

 _'_ _melalui darahmu.'_

Youngjae melempar buku itu begitu saja ke atas meja belajar. "buku macam apa ini ? tidak menarik." Gerutunya.

Dia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur kemudian memejamkan matanya. Dengan perlahan kesadarannya mulai tertarik ke alam mimpi.

Angin berhembus lembut masuk ke dalam kamar Youngjae, menerbangkan tirai jendelanya.

Beberapa helai kelopak mawar biru terbawa angin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Helaian kelopak mawar itu mulai membentuk sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang.

Laki-laki itu menghampiri Youngjae yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dia tersenyum.

"kenapa kau bisa begitu sangat manis. Mirip dengan Suyeon." Ucap laki-laki itu pelan.

Dia beranjak dari sana menuju meja belajar Youngjae, mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang dia gunakan untuk mengusap darah Youngjae dan meletakannya di tengah halaman buku bersampul hitam itu.

Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu menengok pada Youngjae sebentar sebelum menghilang dari sana membawa serta buku itu.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya saat dirasa ada yang menepuk pipinya pelan. Perlahan, seseorang tertangkap mata sayu khas orang bangun tidurnya.

Dia mengerutkan kening ketika dia benar benar sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke retinanya.

Matahari ?

Apa ini sudah pagi ?

Dia ingat jika memiliki janji dengan Jinyoung dan Mark.

Youngjae terperanjat. Maksud hati ingin menengok jam dinding tapi hanya bangunan rusak sejauh matanya memandang. Berada dimana dia sekarang ?.

Mimpi ?

"Kau tidak apa ?." intrupsi seseorang menyadarkan kebingungannya.

Youngjae menatap orang di depannya dengan pakaian bewarna biru bergaris putih, berambut hitam dan membawa seperti sebuah pedang yang tersampir di punggungnya. Di belakangnya juga terdapat orang dengan ciri ciri yang sama hanya berambut kemerahan.

"Ini dimana ?." tanya Youngjae.

 _BOOM_

Terdengar suara ledakan keras. Reflek, laki-laki berambut hitam di depan Youngjae memeluknya. Kepulan asap muncul tak jauh dari mereka.

"Daehyun, lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat kita. Disini terlalu berbahaya." intrupsi laki laki berambut kemerahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan ? Bisa berjalan ?." Daehyun nama laki laki berambut hitam itu menuntun Youngjae agar berdiri.

"kemana ?" tanya Youngjae yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Ketempat yang lebih aman." jawab Daehyun.

.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Outfit nya Daehyun dan teman-temannya nanti. Bisa di bayangkan waktu B.A.P era Badman. Hehehe~

Mind to review ? :)

Krisar ? Juseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

Cast :

Youngjae (B.A.P)

Daehyun (B.A.P)

Vernon (Seventeen)

Jongup (B.A.P)

Zelo (B.A.P)

Minhyuk (BTOB)

Dan cast lain yang akan muncul adalah OC

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Terdengar suara ledakan keras. Reflek, laki-laki berambut hitam di depan Youngjae memeluknya. Kepulan asap muncul tak jauh dari mereka._

 _"Daehyun, lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat kita. Disini terlalu berbahaya." intrupsi laki laki berambut kemerahan._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja kan ? Bisa berjalan ?." Daehyun nama laki laki berambut hitam itu menuntun Youngjae agar berdiri._

 _"kemana ?" tanya Youngjae yang masih tidak mengerti._

 _"Ketempat yang lebih aman." jawab Daehyun._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Youngjae tak bergerak dari tempatnya. dua orang yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya berhenti. Kemudian menghampirinya lagi.

"kenapa hanya diam. Ayo." Daehyun mencoba meraih tangan Youngjae. Tapi dengan cepat laki-laki manis itu menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung.

"aku tidak tahu ini dimana dan aku tidak mengenal kalian berdua. Jadi kenapa aku harus ikut kalian." Kata Youngjae.

"di tempat ini kita tidak bisa berkeliaran sembarangan. Itu sangat berbahaya." Sahut laki-laki berambut kemerahan.

"Minhyuk benar. Untuk saat ini kita ke tempat yang lebih aman dulu." Kata Daehyun.

Youngjae memandang mereka berdua bergantian.

"aku tidak akan-"

 _SYUUT_

Kalimat Youngjae terhenti. Dia menegang. Baru saja satu anak panah melesat melewati dirinya. beberapa senti lagi anak panah itu pasti akan menancap di kepalanya.

Minhyuk dan Daehyun saling berpandangan. Dan tanpa berkata lagi, Daehyun kembali meraih tangan Youngjae. Memaksanya ikut berlari dari sana. Melewati bangunan-bangunan rusak.

Youngjae hanya mengikuti kemana mereka berlari. Pikirannya belum bisa bekerja kembali karena kejadian yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang barusan.

Mereka berhenti setelah berlari cukup jauh. Minhyuk menoleh ke belakang memastikan sudah tidak ada yang mengejar mereka.

Entah karena stamina kedua laki-laki itu yang kuat atau Youngjae yang lemah karena hanya nafas Youngjae yang tersengal. dia terduduk di tanah.

"aku sudah tidak bisa berlari lagi." Keluhnya. "kenapa berlari dalam mimpi terasa sangat melelahkan." sambungnya dengan gumaman.

"tempat kita sudah dekat." Daehyun berjongkok membelakangi Youngjae. "ayo naik ke punggungku."

"a-apa. Tidak, aku masih bisa berjalan." Tolak Youngjae lalu berdiri.

Mereka kembali berjalan masih melewati bangunan-bangunan rusak. Hingga sampai di salah satu bangunan rusak.

Rusak karena sudah lama di tinggalkan, bukan karena di hancurkan seperti bangunan-bangunan yang lain. Letaknya hampir masuk ke dalam hutan.

Seorang laki-laki tinggi datang dari samping bangunan dan segera menghampiri mereka.

"hyung darimana ? kita semua mencari kalian." Kata laki-laki berbadan tinggi.

"kita hanya ingin melihat keadaan sekitar. Dimana yang lain ?." jawab Minhyuk.

"mereka di dalam."

Kemudian Minhyuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Zelo. Tolong obati dia." Ujar Daehyun pada laki-laki tinggi itu sambil menunjuk Youngjae.

Zelo memperhatikan Youngjae dan tersenyum.

"aku baik-baik saja." Kata Youngjae.

Daehyun menghela nafas kemudian mengangkat tangan kiri Youngjae. Menunjukan luka yang ada di telapak tangannya.

Mata Youngjae membola. Bahkan luka di telapak tangannya masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Ini seperti nyata.

Zelo mengajak Youngjae ke belakang bangunan. Dia menyuruh Youngjae untuk duduk di sebuah kayu tumbang yang ada disana sementara dirinya memetik beberapa daun tanaman yang tumbuh disana.

Laki-laki manis berbadan tinggi itu meremas beberapa daun hingga hancur sebelum mengoleskannya pada luka Youngjae.

"siapa namamu ?. aku Zelo." Zelo bertanya sekaligus memperkenalkan diri.

"Youngjae." Jawabnya pelan.

"jika dilihat, aku lebih muda darimu. Boleh aku memanggilmu hyung. Aku yang paling muda dari mereka."

"terserah kau saja. Tapi, mereka yang kau maksud siapa ?."

Zelo tampak berpikir. "hyung-hyung ku dan nuna."

Zelo mengeluarkan sebuah kain panjang dari sakunya kemudian melilitkan pada telapak tangan Youngjae.

"ini akan sembuh besok." Zelo meniup pelan telapak tangan Youngjae.

Laki-laki manis itu tertawa karena perlakuannya. Zelo pikir, Youngjae anak kecil ?.

"Zelo. Ini sebenarnya dimana ?." tanya Youngjae. Sedari tadi hanya itu yang berputar pada kepalanya.

"Decastria. Apa hyung bukan berasal dari sini ?."

"aku berasal dari Seoul."

Zelo memiringkan kepalanya tampak bingung, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Telihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Seoul ? aku belum pernah mendengar itu."

"aku juga belum pernah mendengar Decastria." Jawab Youngjae.

Zelo memperhatikan Youngjae kemudian tertawa. Di dunia ini apa ada orang yang tak mengenal sebuah negeri bernama Decastria ?.

"hyung, jangan bercanda."

"aku tidak bercanda." Ucap Youngjae tak terima. "lalu, apa yang telah terjadi disini ? tempat ini begitu suram, aku merasa tak nyaman."

"ini sudah terjadi berpuluh tahun yang lalu sejak Dantalion menguasai negeri ini."

Youngjae mengerut. Siapa lagi Dantalion ?.

"Zelo."

Seorang laki-laki berambut kebiruan datang mengintrupsi mereka.

"jika sudah selesai. tolong bantu aku mencari kayu bakar." Ujar laki-laki itu.

"aku sudah selesai." Jawab Zelo. "ah, Jongup hyung tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya." Sambungnya.

"Daehyun hyung sudah menceritakannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu namanya." Jawab Jongup.

"namanya Youngjae. Tapi sepertinya kita lebih muda darinya jadi hyung juga harus memanggilnya hyung." Jelas Zelo.

"begitukah."

Youngjae terdiam memperhatikan mereka bergantian.

"ayo cepat. Sebelum Sera nuna memarahi kita." Ujar Jongup.

Zelo mengangguk. "Youngjae hyung ayo masuk ke dalam."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Di salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalam bangunan itu hanya di terangi dengan cahaya bulan.

Youngjae terus berjalan mondar mandir mengelilingi ruangan itu, mengeratkan blazer seragam sekolahnya karena angin yang menusuk, masuk melalui lubang besar yang ada di salah satu sisi dinding. Dia mengacak rambut coklatnya kasar.

"sebenarnya mimpi seperti apa ini. Kenapa panjang sekali." Gerutunya frustasi.

"bangun Youngjae-ah. Bangun." Youngjae menepuk nepuk pipinya sendiri. Dia terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu usang disana.

Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. lampu tak kasat mata seperti muncul di atas kepalanya.

"apa aku harus tidur dulu ?. Begitu terbangun mimpi ini pasti sudah berakhir. Ya, begitu."

Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

"Youngjae."

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Youngjae mengerut tak suka. Seseorang sedang mengganggu usahanya.

"Youngjae." Orang itu kembali memanggilnya.

Youngjae membuka matanya, seketika dia terdiam.

"kau-"

Laki-laki berambut pirang yang sempat menolongnya saat dia terjatuh, berada di hadapannya.

"kenapa kau masuk ke dalam mimpiku juga." Youngjae terheran.

"mimpi ? ini bukan mimpi." Laki-laki itu mencubit pipi Youngjae keras.

Laki-laki manis itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?." Youngjae protes dengan mengusap-usap pipinya.

"bukankah seperti itu cara orang-orang di duniamu untuk membuktikan mimpi atau bukan ?."

"jadi, maksudmu ini bukan mimpi ?." ucap Youngjae tak percaya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "pertama, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Vernon. Yang bertanggung jawab membawamu kemari."

Youngjae menggeleng keras. "tidak tidak. Ini pasti mimpi. kau sedang bercanda."

"tidak Youngjae. Kau sedang tidak bermimpi. Kau benar-benar berada disini. Decastria."

Youngjae kembali mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"kalau begitu disini bumi bagian mana ?."

"kau sedang tidak di duniamu. Mungkin kau bisa menyebut ini dunia kedua."

Youngjae menghela nafas kasar. saat ini dia di antara percaya dan tidak percaya.

"lalu untuk apa aku disini ?. hah ?. kau bilang, kau yang membawaku kemari. Kenapa ? kenapa kau membawaku kemari ?."

"aku membutuhkanmu. Tidak, dunia ini membutuhkanmu." Jawab Vernon pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"aku tidak peduli itu. Sekarang bawa aku kembali."

"aku tidak bisa."

"kenapa tidak bisa. Bagaimana caramu membawaku kemari ?."

"dengan darahmu melalui buku itu. Dan agar kau bisa kembali-"

"buku ?." gumam Youngjae pelan. Dia sudah tak mendengarkan Vernon. Pikirannya sedang melayang jauh.

Apa buku aneh yang dia ambil di perpustakaan itu ?. lalu, bagaimana Vernon mendapatkan darahnya adalah saat dia menolongnya.

Youngjae mendesah pelan dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"untuk saat ini. Tetaplah bersama para Knight. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Vernon.

Setelah itu hening. Tak terdengar suara lagi, kecuali dedaunan yang saling bergesekan karena di tiup angin.

Youngjae menurunkan tangannya. Vernon sudah menghilang, meninggalkan beberapa kelopak mawar biru di bawah kakinya. Dia menatap kelopak mawar itu yang kemudian perlahan mulai menghilang.

"ternyata kau berada disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Daehyun datang menghampirinya, Youngjae bergeming.

Laki-laki tampan itu berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya di depan Youngjae, agar bisa melihat wajah laki-laki manis yang sedang menunduk di depannya. Kedua tangannya ia letakan di kedua sisi kursi kayu itu. Mereka hanya saling memandang, meski tak begitu jelas karena gelap.

"Zelo bilang namamu Youngjae. Aku Daehyun. Laki-laki berambut kemerahan yang berasamaku tadi Minhyuk. Kau pasti sudah bertemu dengan Jongup." Kata Daehyun.

Dia tersenyum kemudian berdiri karena Youngjae tak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

"ayo. ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Yang lain juga pasti sudah menunggu." Ajak Daehyun.

Youngjae memegangi perutnya saat Daehyun mengatakan makan malam. Cacing di perutnya tiba-tiba bernyanyi. Karena begitu sibuk memikirkan jika ini mimpi, hingga dia melupakan untuk makan.

Dia mengikuti Daehyun, berjalan di belakangnya. Menuju halaman luas di depan bangunan itu. Disana sudah ada tiga orang laki-laki dan satu orang perempuan yang duduk di depan sebuah api unggun. Daehyun dan Youngjae bergabung dengan mereka.

Minhyuk memberikan ikan bakar yang di tusuk dengan ranting pohon pada Youngjae.

"terima kasih." Ucap Youngjae dan mulai memakannya.

"Youngjae. Dia Sera." Daehyun yang duduk di depannya memperkenalkan gadis yang berada di samping laki-laki tampan itu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang, matanya bewarna coklat. Dengan jubah merah marun yang di kenakannya semakin menambah cantik parasnya.

Youngjae hanya tersenyum sementara Sera menatapnya tak suka.

"kau tampak seperti manusia biasa." Ujar gadis itu.

"aku memang manusia biasa." Jawab Youngjae acuh.

Sera berdecih kemudian menoleh pada Daehyun. "kenapa kau harus membawanya kemari."

"Bukankah itu memang tugas kita." Daehyun memandang gadis itu tak mengerti.

"tapi tidak membawa orang sembarangan."

"apa maksudmu ? aku menemukannya pingsan disana. itu pasti akibat ulah orang suruhan Dantalion. Tugas kita adalah melindungi orang-orang dari Dantalion. Jangan lupakan itu Sera."

"kita tidak pernah membawa orang yang kita tolong kesini, Daehyun."

Youngjae terlihat tak peduli dengan dua orang di depannya yang sedang memperdebatkan dirinya. Dia tampak begitu menikmati makanannya.

"Youngjae. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu. Kemana kau akan pergi ?." kata Daehyun kemudian, mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Sera.

"ye ?." Youngjae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, terlihat bingung. "aku tidak tahu."

"lalu kenapa hyung bisa sampai disini ?." tanya Jongup.

"itu aku juga tidak tahu. Ah, kalian para Knight apa juga berasal dari suatu tempat lalu terseret kemari ? apa dengan darah, kalian memberikan jiwa kalian pada buku itu ?."

Kalimat panjang Youngjae membuat para Knight saling berpandangan heran.

"bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika kami Knight ?" tanya Daehyun.

"Vernon memberitahuku. Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini ?. Aku sangat ingin keluar dari sini."

Daehyun terhenyak.

"Vernon ? dia siapa ?." tanya Minhyuk.

"Beberapa saat yang lalu dia menemuiku. Apa kalian tak mengenalnya ?. aku kira dia juga bagian dari kalian."

Kecuali Daehyun, keempat Knight itu memiliki pemikiran yang sama saat ini. Bagaimana orang itu menemui Youngjae disini ?. daehyun telah menggunakan kekuatannya agar tempat ini tak terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali seizinnya.

"kapan dia menemui hyung ?." kali ini Zelo yang bertanya. Youngjae sudah mulai merasa tak nyaman. Dia merasa seperti sedang melakukan interview.

"tepat sebelum daehyun datang, dia menghilang-." Youngjae menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengingat apa yang begitu mencolok pada Vernon. "saat dia menghilang- dia meninggalkan kelopak mawar biru."

Daehyun segera berpindah duduk di samping Youngjae kemudian menatap lekat pada manik indahnya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya saling memandang tak mengerti.

"kau orang yang yang di kirim langit." Kata Daehyun kemudian.

"ye ?." Youngjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apa yang sedang di katakan laki-laki tampan di depannya ini.

"ikut aku." Daehyun menarik tangan Youngjae memaksanya untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Sera ikut berdiri hendak menyusul mereka, tapi Minhyuk segera mencegahnya.

"lebih baik kita tetap disini."

Daehyun membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Dia menjentikan jarinya, dengan seketika beberapa lilin yang ada disana terbakar api. Membuat ruangannya menjadi terang.

Di depan mereka terdapat satu peti berukuran sedang. Daehyun membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa pedang dan sebuah buku bersampul beludru bewarna hitam.

Youngjae membelalak. Ini adalah buku yang di ambilnya dari perpustakaan. Dia segera mengambilnya, memperhatikan dengan seksama buku itu.

"apa buku itu yang kau maksud ?." tanya Daehyun.

Youngjae mengangguk. Dia membuka bukunya secara acak. "tapi saat itu disini ada beberapa tulisan. Tapi kenapa ini tak ada tulisan apapun."

"apa tulisannya ?."

"aku tidak ingat. Apa jika ingin kembali harus dengan buku ini juga ?."

"kau sudah memberikan jiwamu. Jadi untuk apa kau ingin kembali."

"aku tidak pernah memberikan jiwaku pada siapapun." Youngjae meninggikan suaranya.

Daehyun tersenyum. Apa laki-laki manis ini marah ? tapi, kenapa terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"ini pasti akan segera berakhir." Kata Daehyun pelan.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Di tengah banyaknya bangunan rusak di negeri itu, berdiri sebuah mansion. Meski tampak megah, bangunan mewah itu terasa begitu kelam.

Di salah satu ruangan yang ada di dalamnya, tampak seorang lelaki berdiri di depan jendela besar. Parasnya, begitu mirip dengan Vernon. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah surainya yang bewarna abu-abu.

"apa kau sudah menemukan mereka ?." ujarnya, begitu dia merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Dia menduga salah satu orangnya.

"apa kau belum menemukan mereka ?." sahut seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya itu.

Laki-laki yang saat ini menjadi penguasa Decastria itu menyeringai, sebelum dia berbalik.

"aku senang kau berkunjung, adikku. Vernon."

Dua saudara itu hanya saling menatap.

"kenapa kau masih melindungi para Knight ?." ujar Dantalion memecah kesunyian ruangan itu. "bergabunglah bersamaku dan serahkan keempat Knight itu padaku. Maka kita sama-sama akan menerima kekuatannya. Dan aku juga akan mengembalikan kekuatanmu." Lanjutnya.

"kita adalah dua sisi yang berbeda. Aku harapan dan kau kehancuran." Jawab Vernon.

Dantalion tampak tak suka dengan ucapan saudaranya. Dia menatap Vernon tajam.

"itulah kenapa aku membunuh ibu. Dia selalu mengatakan jika aku adalah kutukan. Dan aku tidak menyukainya." Dan seketika dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi seperti biasa, dia tersenyum. "kau tinggal menunggu. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan mereka sebelum gerhana."

"aku akan menghentikanmu."

Dantalion tertawa kencang, hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"apa kau sudah menemukan gadis itu dan kau sudah mendapatkan pedangnya ? tanpa keduanya, kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku."

Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu melangkah mendekati Vernon.

"bahkan dia lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri. Dari pada bersamamu." Dantalion berbisik pelan. Seketika Vernon terhenyak.

"kau bisa kembali setelah mendapatkan keduanya. Aku akan menunggumu untuk menghentikanku." Ujar Dantalion sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Vernon. Meninggalkan beberapa kelopak mawar bewarna hitam.

Vernon masih berdiri pada tempatnya. matanya menatap nanar ke depan. Yang di katakan Dantalion memang benar. tapi, mungkin dia masih memiliki harapan.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Di malam musim panas, seorang wanita berusia tiga puluhan, duduk di sebuah halte. Di dalam gendongannya seorang anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun sedang tertidur._

 _Halte tampak begitu sepi, karena bis yang akan datang setelah ini adalah bis terakhir._

 _Tak lama bus yang dia tunggu datang, penumpangnya tak begitu banyak. Dengan menggendong anaknya, perempuan itu duduk di barisan depan._

 _Dia dan anaknya baru saja pulang dari mengunjungi makam suaminya. Ayah dari anak semata wayangnya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu._

 _Setelah melewati beberapa halte, bus itu akhirnya berhenti di halte dekat rumahnya. Dia turun dengan pelan, takut jika akan membangunkan anaknya._

 _Perempuan itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan area perumahan yang sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa lampu yang menyala membuat jalannya sedikit gelap._

 _"_ _Suyeon." Suara seorang laki-laki memanggil namanya terdengar dari belakang._

 _Perempuan itu berhenti, lalu berbalik. Dia menenggelamkan wajah anaknya di balik dadanya. Dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya._

 _"_ _kenapa kau masih datang menemuiku. Sudah ku bilang jangan menemuiku lagi." Ujar Suyeon pelan._

 _Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mengenakan pakaian khas bangsawan eropa di depannya itu berjalan mendekatinya._

 _Suyeon semakin memeluk anaknya erat._

 _"_ _bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu. Kita terikat."_

 _"_ _aku tidak peduli itu." Suyeon menjawabnya cepat._

 _"_ _sampai sekarang aku masih menunggumu. Ikutlah denganku. Kau akan mendapat keabadian itu. Bahkan kau bisa memilih kematianmu."_

 _Suyeon tersenyum, dia menatap laki-laki di depannya. "Vernon. Aku memohon padamu. Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Juga, jangan pernah temui anakku lagi." Dia berucap pelan sebelum kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya._

 _._

 _Suyeon meletakan anaknya pelan ke atas tempat tidur. Membetulkan posisi tidurnya senyaman mungkin kemudian menyelimutinya._

 _Dia tersenyum, mengusap pelan kepala anaknya._

 _"_ _Youngjae-ah. Kau harus berjanji pada eomma, harus selaly hidup dengan bahagia." Ucapnya lembut kemudian mengecup keningnya lama._

 _Suyeon beranjak dari sana, menoleh pada anaknya sebentar sebelum menutup pintunya pelan._

 _"_ _Suyoung-ah." Dia memanggil adiknya yang sedang berada di depan tv._

 _"_ _aku akan pergi. Tolong jaga Youngjae. Dia sedang tidur sekarang." Suyeon berpesan._

 _"_ _eonni mau kemana ? baru saja pulang sudah pergi lagi ?."_

 _"_ _aku pergi dulu." Tanpa menjawab adiknya, Suyeon berpamitan._

 _._

 _Angin berhembus tenang di atas sebuah jembatan, menerbangkan helaian rambut panjangnya._

 _Suyeon berpegangan pada pagar pembatas di belakangnya. Di bawahnya adalah sebuah sungai yang begitu tenang, tapi dia tak pernah tahu seberapa dalam sungai itu._

 _Dia mendongak menatap langit. "bahkan tanpa menerima keabadian itu aku tetap bisa memilih kematianku."_

 _Lalu, tiba-tiba buliran air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi lembutnya._

 _"_ _maafkan eomma Youngjae-ah." Ucapnya di sela tangis._

 _Dia berusaha tersenyum untuk menghentikan tangisnya sebelum melepaskan pegangan tangannya._

 _Suara gemeriak air terdengar, tubuhnya jatuh bebas ke dalam sungai._

 _Sesaat setelah itu, Vernon tiba-tiba datang. Dari atas jembatan dia menatap sungai di bawahnya._

 _Satu persatu air matanya berjatuhan. Kejadian 15 tahun lalu yang membuat dia dan perempuan itu terikat sudah berakhir hari ini. Tapi, cintanya tidak akan pernah berakhir._

.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Balasan Review :)

 **Sooya** : Yehee :D ini sudah di lanjut. Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Daejae24** : sudah di lanjut hhehe. Terima kasih sudah review :)

 **Cito** : masih berasa doang kan hehehe,, gak mirip sama anime apa gitu ? soalnya aku gak tahu. Belum pernah nonton anime T.T makasih udah review :)

 **Jung rae gun** : dia bukan Daehyun, tapi sekarang udah tau kan dia siapa kekekek~ ini cast nya bukan BAP X GOT7 sih. Mungkin mereka Cuma bakal jadi temen yjae di dunianya hhaha. Makasih ya sudah review :)

 **Dan terima kasih yang sudah follow dan favorite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

Cast :

Youngjae (B.A.P)

Daehyun (B.A.P)

Vernon (Seventeen)

Jongup (B.A.P)

Zelo (B.A.P)

Minhyuk (BTOB)

Dan cast lain yang akan muncul adalah OC

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi telah datang, suara burung-burung yang bercicit menemani Knight yang sedang melatih kemampuan dan kekuatan mereka di sebuah tanah lapang di dalam hutan.

Sementara Youngjae, yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tengah bermain dengan ranting pohon. Menulis atau menggambar sesuatu secara random di tanah.

Dia melempar rantingnya ketika sudah mulai bosan. Memperhatikan sekitarnya yang hanya terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi. Tempat ini lebih baik dari pada bangunan-bangunan rusak yang dia lihat kemarin.

"Youngjae hyung." Zelo datang menghampirinya.

"sudah selesai ?." Youngjae memperhatikan Knight lainnya yang masih berlatih.

"aku sudah lelah." Zelo terduduk di tanah, dan Youngjae mengikutinya.

"hyung, kemarikan tanganmu." Pinta Zelo. Youngjae mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"bukan. Tangan kirimu."

Youngjae berganti mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Kemudian Zelo membuka kain yang membalut luka Youngjae.

Youngjae membelalak, melihat lukanya sudah menghilang.

"wah, bagaimana bisa."

"tentu saja. Aku sudah mengatakan, ini akan sembuh hari ini."

"apa itu sebuah mantra ?."

"itu kemampuan yang aku dapatkan saat aku menjadi Knight. Tapi untuk luka yang parah aku tidak bisa." Zelo tertawa.

"tapi itu tetap mengagumkan." Puji Youngjae.

Jongup menghampiri mereka dan ikut bergabung.

"apa kau juga lelah ?." tanya Youngjae.

"aku hanya akan beristirahat sebentar." Jawabnya

"sebenarnya untuk apa kalian melakukan semua ini ?." Youngjae kembali bertanya.

"persiapan untuk menghadapi Dantalion." Jawab Jongup.

"kalian pernah menghadapinya ?."

Zelo dan Jongup menggeleng bersamaan.

"tapi kita sering menghadapi orang orang Dantalion." Kata Jongup.

"kenapa kalian tidak mencobanya saja. Menghadapi Dantalion."

"itu tidak pernah tertulis pada buku." Jawab Zelo.

"buku hitam itu ? saat aku melihatnya kemarin, disana tak ada tulisan apapun."

"tulisan itu muncul hanya saat kita membutuhkannya saja." Ucap Zelo.

"jadi selama ini kalian bergerak sesuai apa yang tertulis di buku itu." Youngjae berucap setengah tak percaya.

"ya, buku itu adalah media yang kita gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Langit." Jawab Jongup.

"Zelo, Jongup. Ayo kembali." Minhyuk berteriak mengintrupsi mereka.

Para Knight tampak sudah menyelesaikan latihannya. Daehyun terlihat berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Zelo dan Jongup berdiri, kemudian mereka mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Youngjae berdiri.

"kalian, kembalilah dengan yang lainnya." Ujar Daehyun pada Zelo dan Jongup.

"kau tetap disini." Daehyun memegang lengan Youngjae, karena dia hendak ikut berjalan dengan mereka berdua.

Youngjae menatap heran pada Daehyun, lalu melepaskan paksa tangan Daehyun pada lengannya.

"Daehyun, ayo." Kali ini Sera yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"kau kembali saja dulu dengan yang lainnya." Ujar Daehyun.

"aku akan kembali bersamamu." Tolak Sera. Lalu, mengapit lengan Daehyun.

Laki-laki tampan itu menghela nafas. "kenapa kau jadi manja." Ucap Daehyun lembut.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa mereka berdua sama saja dengan Mark dan Jinyoung. Dia jadi merindukan kedua temannya itu.

"aku ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Youngjae. Apa kau tidak akan memberiku privasi ?."

"sejak kapan di antara kita ada rahasia ?." Sera mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"ini bukan rahasia." Daehyun masih berusaha berbicara lembut.

"silahkan nikmati waktu kalian." Youngjae tiba-tiba menyahut dan hendak pergi.

"tidak. Youngjae." Daehyun menahannya lagi. Membuat pegangan tangan Sera pada lengannya terlepas.

"Sera." Daehyun menatap gadis itu.

Sera menghela nafas, lalu melirik tak suka pada Youngjae.

"cepat kembali." Ucap gadis itu kemudian dengan berat hati meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Daehyun mengajak Youngjae ke tengah tanah lapang itu. Memberikan sebuah pedang padanya.

"ini berat." Keluh Youngjae. Dia memegang pedang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"berat ? apa kau belum pernah memegang pedang ?." heran Daehyun.

"aku sering memegang pisau." Jawab Youngjae sekenanya.

Daehyun terdiam memperhatikannya. Apa laki-laki manis ini sedang mengajaknya bercanda ?.

"aku ingin tahu kekuatan seperti apa yang kau miliki." Kata Daehyun.

"kekuatan ?." kali ini Youngjae yang terheran. Merasa tangannya sudah pegal memegang pedang itu, dia menancapkan ujungnya pada tanah.

"kau tidak punya ?." tebak Daehyun.

"jika yang kau maksud kekuatan seperti kalian. Aku tidak memilikinya."

Daehyun terdiam lagi. Sedang memutar otaknya. Jika seperti itu, untuk apa Langit mengirim orang seperti Youngjae ?.

"kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan pedang."

Daehyun berpindah ke belakang Youngjae. Membantu memegang pedangnya.

"pegang seperti ini lalu-."

"apa kau tidak terlalu dekat." Youngjae memotong arahan Daehyun dengan protesnya.

Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan orang lain, bahkan dia bisa merasakan dada tegap Daehyun menempel pada punggungnya.

Rasanya-

Dia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan itu.

"jika tidak seperti ini. Bagaimana aku mengarahkanmu ?." jawab Daehyun pelan.

"kau bisa memberikanku contoh saja."

Daehyun menghela nafas kemudian kembali ke hadapan Youngjae. Dia mengambil pedang yang tersampir di punggungnya.

"saat kau sedang memegang pedang, gunakan itu untuk melindungi dirimu sebisa mungkin." Daehyun mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Youngjae.

Laki-laki manis itu segera melempar pedang yang di pegangnya, menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepalanya.

Ayunan pedang Daehyun berhenti tepat di atas kepala Youngjae.

"kenapa kau melepaskan pedangmu !. Harusnya kau menggunakannya untuk menahan pedangku." Daehyun setengah berteriak. Dia tidak bisa bersabar lagi.

"kenapa kau berteriak padaku !. Kau tidak mengatakan untuk menahan pedangmu !." Youngjae balas berteriak.

Dia berdecih dan menatap Daehyun sebal sebelum meninggalkannya.

"ya ! kau mau kemana ?! kita belum selesai." Daehyun kembali berteriak pada Youngjae yang tengah berjalan menjauhinya. Tapi, lelaki manis itu tak menggubrisnya.

"Ya ! utusan langit !."

Youngjae akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh padanya.

"namaku Youngjae ! bukan utusan langit !." dia kembali berjalan menjauhi laki-laki tampan itu.

Daehyun menghela nafas. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali dia melakukan itu di hari yang masih pagi ini. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul. Apa benar Youngjae, orang yang di kirim langit ?.

Baru saja dia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil pedang Youngjae. Suara tawa seorang laki-laki terdengar dari belakangnya. Dia kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan menoleh. Vernon tengah bersandar pada sebuah pohon tak jauh darinya sambil tertawa.

"apa Youngjae benar-benar orang yang di kirim langit. Bahkan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun." Katanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Vernon.

"kalian berdua benar-benar lucu." Ucap Vernon di sela tawanya.

Daehyun menatapnya jengah. "kau belum menjawabku."

"apa ?." tawanya berhenti.

"apa Youngjae orang yang di kirim langit ?."

"bukan. Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"kau pernah bilang padaku, jika suatu saat nanti langit akan mengirimkan seseorang yang akan mengakhiri ini."

"aku mengatakan itu, hanya untuk memberi semangat padamu."

Daehyun menatap Vernon tak percaya. Jadi, selama ini dia percaya pada kebohongan laki-laki ini.

"dia bilang kau yang membawanya kemari." Ujar Daehyun.

"benar. beruntung kau yang menemukan dia, bukan orang Dantalion."

"lalu kenapa kau membawanya kemari, bahkan dia tak bisa melakukan apapun."

"kita membutuhkannya." Jawab Vernon singkat.

Daehyun mengangkat alisnya. "apa yang kita butuhkan darinya ?."

Vernon diam, tampak berpikir.

"untuk sekarang, selama Youngjae disini. Tolong lindungi dia."

"yang benar saja." Bukan itu jawaban yang Daehyun inginkan. "kenapa kau menyuruhku ?."

"karena kau pemimpin para Knight."

"tapi kau yang bertanggung jawab membawanya kemari."

Vernon mengangguk. "kau tahu aku tidak bisa melindunginya setiap waktu. Lagi pula, sebagian kekuatanku di segel oleh Dantalion."

"kau menambah bebanku." Ucap Daehyun pelan.

Vernon tersenyum. "aku percayakan harapanku padamu." Dia menepuk bahu Daehyun sebelum menghilang dari hadapannya, meninggalkan beberapa helai kelopak mawar biru.

.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

.

Hari telah berubah menjadi gelap. Suara hewan malam menemani Daehyun yang sedang duduk sendiri di depan api unggun. Di saat yang lainnya sudah tertidur, hanya dia yang masih bertahan untuk berjaga.

Sera datang, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau belum tidur ?." tanya Daehyun.

"aku akan menemanimu berjaga." Jawab Sera. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Daehyun. "apa Youngjae, memang orang yang di kirim langit ?." tanyanya.

Daehyun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban iya.

"tapi dia tidak memiliki kekuatan, bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan pedang. Kenapa langit mengirimkan yang seperti itu." Sera menegakan tubuhnya. "haruskah aku bertanya padanya ? aku akan mengambil bukunya." Sera berdiri dan Daehyun menahannya.

"tidak perlu." Ujar Daehyun. Sera kembali duduk.

"Langit sudah mengatakannya padamu ?."

Daehyun mengangguk lagi. "kita harus melindunginya."

Sera berdecak tak suka.

"kau tidak mau ?." tebak Daehyun

"sejak kau membawanya kemari, aku sudah tidak menyukainya."

"kenapa ?"

"aku merasa, kau memperlakukannya dengan istimewa. Kau tidak pernah membawa orang-orang yang kita tolong ke tempat persembunyian kita."

"dia memang istimewa." Daehyun bahkan tak tahu tentang Youngjae. Tapi, dia hanya merasa Youngjae memang istimewa.

Sera menoleh dan menatap padanya. "kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu padaku."

"aku hanya mengatakan kenyataannya."

"jangan pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padanya." ucap Sera pelan.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum kemudian mengusak lembut rambut Sera.

"sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Mereka beranjak dari sana. Masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, menuju ruangan tempat mereka tidur. Sera segera mengambil tempat di sebelah Jongup.

"selamat malam." Ucap Daehyun pada Sera.

Dia memperhatikan teman-temannya satu persatu yang kini telah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Mereka begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Tapi, dia merasa ada yang kurang.

Youngjae !

dia tidak ada di antara mereka. Dengan panik Daehyun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kemana dia, larut malam begini ?

.

Di dalam salah satu ruangan yang ada di bangunan itu. Youngjae meletakan dua lilin di atas meja di depannya. Kemudian dia juga meletakan buku bersampul beludru hitam yang dia ambil secara diam-diam tadi siang.

Dia ingin kembali. Tidak ada alasan yang membuatnya harus berada disini.

Youngjae membuka bukunya acak. Semua halamannya kosong.

Dia akan mencoba cara yang sama. Bagaimana saat Vernon membawanya kemari. Tangannya mengambil sebuah belati dari dalam saku blazernya.

 _SRET_

Dia meringis, saat menggores satu jarinya dengan belati itu. Darahnya menetes mengenai buku. Kemudian, memejamkan matanya.

Cukup lama, dia tak merasakan reaksi apapun. Akhirnya, dia membuka sedikit matanya, sebelum mata indah itu terbuka seluruhnya. Dia masih tetap disini.

Apa darahnya kurang banyak ?.

 _SRET_

Youngjae menyayat telapak tangannya. Darahnya menetes banyak mengenai buku itu. Tapi tetap, tak terjadi apapun. Dia masih disini.

Atau-

Dia memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya. Bersiap untuk menyayatnya.

Sebelum seseorang tiba-tiba menyahut belatinya dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan membuat Youngjae tersentak.

"apa yang kau lakukan !." Daehyun berteriak marah padanya.

Butiran bening itu mulai menetes satu persatu membasahi pipi Youngjae. Daehyun tehenyak, merasa bersalah. dia menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Dia merasakan Youngjae mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai menangis kencang.

Dengan sendirinya tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut kepala Youngjae.

"maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"aku ingin kembali." Sela Youngjae dalam tangisnya. "kenapa aku harus disini. Aku ingin kembali."

Daehyun melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air mata Youngjae lembut.

"Vernon tidak mengatakan kenapa dia membawamu kemari ?." tanya Daehyun lembut. Youngjae menggeleng pelan.

"aku akan menghajarnya untukmu saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti." Ujar Daehyun. Dia tersenyum. "tapi, kau harus berjanji jangan lakukan ini lagi. sekarang kita obatimu lukamu."

Daehyun membawanya ke tempatnya tadi, di depan api unggun setelah terpaksa membangunkan Zelo.

Zelo mulai membalut luka Youngjae dengan kain.

"kau tidak akan mengucapkan mantramu ? ini sangat sakit." Suara Youngjae parau.

Zelo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Youngjae yang masih meneteskan air mata. Dia melepaskan balutan kainnya kemudian menggenggam tangan Youngjae.

"ini akan sembuh sekarang." Kata Zelo pelan sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dan, luka Youngjae telah menghilang.

"Zelo, jangan katakan ini pada yang lainnya." Ujar Daehyun.

"aku tahu hyung."

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Siang yang cukup terik membuat cuacanya cerah. Daehyun terlihat sedang membantu Jongup menajamkan beberapa anak panah di belakang bangunan itu. Youngjae yang melihat itu, segera menghampiri mereka.

"apa disini tidak ada tempat untuk mandi ? aku belum mandi dari sejak aku datang." Keluh Youngjae. Dia mencium risih badannya sendiri.

Jongup dan Daehyun saling berpandangan.

"aku akan mengantarkan hyung." tawar Jongup.

"aku saja yang mengantarnya." Sela Daehyun.

Jongup mengangguk dan dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Daehyun mengajak Youngjae masuk ke dalam hutan. Mengikuti sebuah jalan setapak.

"kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat orang-orang disini ?." Youngjae bertanya. Ingin tahu, sejak dia datang kemari dia tak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain selain para Knight.

"sebagian penduduk negeri ini memilih menjadi pengikut Dantalion. Sementara sebagiannya lagi terbunuh dan kabur dari sini."

Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui berujung pada sebuah sungai. Airnya jernih dan alirannya begitu tenang, bahkan kita bisa melihat ikan-ikan sebesar lengan Youngjae sedang berenang disana.

"kau menyuruhku mandi disini ?." Youngjae memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"kita biasa melakukannya disini." Jawab Daehyun.

Sungai tentu saja tempat yang terbuka, bagaimana jika ada yang mengintipnya. Youngjae berganti memperhatikan Daehyun. Bagaimana jika-

Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan wajah memerah.

"kenapa ?." Daehyun menatap Youngjae keheranan karena tingkah lakunya.

Laki-laki manis itu terdiam memperhatikannya canggung.

Daehyun menghela nafas, dia mengerti. "aku akan menunggumu disana." Daehyun menunjuk sisi di belakangnya.

"bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang melihatku ?."

"tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita disini. Jadi mandilah dengan tenang." Jawab Daehyun kemudian meninggalkan Youngjae.

Laki-laki manis itu mulai menapakan kakinya ke dalam sungai.

 _SRET_

 _BYUUR_

Karena tak berhati-hati dia terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk ke dalam sungai. Beruntung sungainya tak dalam.

Sebuah tangan terulur di depannya. Youngjae mendongak untuk melihat pemiliknya. Kemudian, dia menerima uluran tangan orang itu.

Dari tempatnya, Daehyun melihat Vernon membantu Youngjae dan menuntunnya ke tepian sungai. Dia segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

Begitu sampai di hadapan mereka, Daehyun memberikan satu pukulan keras pada wajah tampan Vernon. Cukup untuk membuat sudut bibir laki-laki itu berdarah.

Vernon menatap Daehyun heran sambil memegangi pipinya.

"kenapa kau memukulku ?."

"aku berjanji pada Youngjae untuk menghajarmu." Jawab Daehyun.

Vernon tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Daehyun.

"kau melakukan apa yang aku katakan."

"dia hampir bunuh diri." Kata Daehyun.

"kenapa ?." Vernon menoleh pada Youngjae yang duduk di sebuah batu besar.

"aku hanya berusaha untuk kembali. Kenapa aku disini ?." Jawab sekaligus tanya Youngjae.

"kau membawanya kemari tapi tidak memberinya alasan. kau juga tidak memberiku alasan kenapa aku harus melindunginya." Sahut Daehyun.

Vernon memperhatikan mereka bergantian.

"kalian kompak sekali menyerangku." Gumamnya. "aku disini juga karena ingin mengatakan itu. Bagaimana Youngjae ? kau betah berada disini ?."

"apanya." Youngjae mencibir. "bawa aku kembali."

"aku tidak bisa. Sebelum ini selesai." Jawab Vernon.

"apa yang harus aku selesaikan ?."

"aku membawamu kemari karena Choi Suyeon."

"ibuku ?."

Vernon mengangguk. "saat ibumu seusiamu, dia menyelematkan ibuku yang hampir terbunuh oleh orang Dantalion. Dan sejak saat itu aku dan ibumu terikat karena darah kita tak sengaja menyatu. Lalu, perlahan aku mulai mencintai ibumu. tapi, ibumu menolak itu dan memilih untuk menikah dengan ayahmu. Dia sangat membenciku." Vernon bercerita panjang lebar.

"pasti sangat menyakitkan mencintai orang yang membencimu." Ejek Daehyun.

"sungguh ?." Youngjae berucap tak percaya.

"jika aku hanya mengarang, aku tidak akan membawamu kemari."

"apa hanya karena alasan itu ? kenapa kau tidak mebawa ibunya saja." Sahut Daehyun.

"ibuku meninggal saat aku berusia tiga tahun." Youngjae yang menjawab. Dia menunduk sambil memainkan ujung blazernya.

Vernon menatap penuh sesal pada Youngjae. Laki-laki manis itu tak pernah mengetahui alasan kenapa ibunya meninggal.

"jadi aku membutuhkan darahmu." Kata Vernon kemudian.

Daehyun dan Youngjae menoleh pada Vernon bersamaan.

"untuk ?." tanya Youngjae.

"menghancurkan batu yang menyegel kekuatanku. Aku juga membutuhkanmu untuk mendapatkan sebuah pedang."

"kenapa banyak sekali yang kau butuhkan dariku." Sebal Youngjae. "ambil darahku sekarang dan bawa aku kembali."

"tidak bisa. Youngjae, kau harus mengingat ini. Pedang itu bewarna biru dan memiliki ukiran bewarna perak."

"aku tidak memiliki pedang itu."

"hanya kau yang bisa mendapatkannya. Dengan cinta tulusmu." Vernon menjeda katanya. "rencanaku juga ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Lanjutnya ragu.

Youngjae dan Daehyun saling berpandangan dan menatap Vernon tak percaya. Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Laki-laki berambut pirang ini sudah gila.

"itu tidak mungkin !." Youngjae berteriak sebal.

"kau harus berusaha. Aku juga berusaha. Pertama, mungkin kau bisa mencoba memikirkanku setiap hari." Saran Vernon.

"setiap hari aku memikirkan pelajaran di sekolahku tapi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada mereka."

"kita masih punya cukup waktu sebelum gerhana bulan. Saat itu, kita hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Aku, kau dan Knight akan mati atau Dantalion yang mati." Vernon mencoba meyakinkan.

Youngjae terlihat tak peduli dengan menatap arah lain.

"katakan padaku jika kau merasa sudah mencintaiku. Kau harus mengatakannya. Kata itu seperti sebuah mantra."

Youngjae masih tak mau menatapnya. Dia tak akan peduli dengan rencana gila Vernon. Membuatnya jatuh cinta pada laki-laki pirang itu ?.

mustahil.

"Youngjae, panggil aku saat kau membutuhkanku." Katanya.

"tolong jaga Youngjae. Aku sudah memberimu alasan untuk melindunginya." Pesannya pada Daehyun sebelum dia meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Terima kasih yang sudah Read and Review :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

Cast :

Youngjae (B.A.P)

Daehyun (B.A.P)

Vernon (Seventeen)

Jongup (B.A.P)

Zelo (B.A.P)

Minhyuk (BTOB)

Dan cast lain yang muncul adalah OC

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Zelo dan Jongup berlari cepat melewati bangunan-bangun rusak. Satu di antara mereka yang berbadan tinggi berlari sambil memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Zelo, kau baik-baik saja ? kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkan lukamu ?." tanya Jongup.

"kita harus berhenti dulu hyung." Jawab Zelo.

"bertahanlah."

Setelah tak berapa lama mereka sampai di bangunan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Daehyun hyung. Dantalion sudah menemukan kita. Dia mengirim Vein dan pasukannya kemari." Ujar Jongup.

Minhyuk tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan persenjataan. Tak lama, dia keluar dengan buku hitam di tangannya.

"apa yang langit katakan ?." tanya Sera.

"disini hanya ada tulisan 'bertahan'." Minhyuk menunjukan halaman dengan tulisan yang dia maksud.

"tapi bahkan mungkin kita tak bisa bertahan melawan Vein dan pasukannya." Sahut Jongup.

Mereka semua terdiam menunggu Daehyun memberikan perintah.

"ambil senjata kalian. Sera, bawa Youngjae pergi dari sini." Perintah Daehyun. Dia menoleh pada Zelo sebentar yang sudah menyembuhkan lukanya.

Laki-laki manis berbadan tinggi itu mengangguk. Meyakinkan, jika dia bisa ikut menghadapi orang Dantalion.

"aku akan ikut dengan kalian." Sera menolak perintahnya.

Daehyun tak mempedulikan itu. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dengan gadis itu. Dia menarik tangan Youngjae agar mendekat ke arahnya dan memberinya sebuah pedang.

"aku tidak tahu ini bisa membantu atau tidak. Jangan pernah jauh dari kita." Kata Daehyun.

Mereka mulai keluar dari persembunyian mereka.

 _BOOM_

Baru saja mereka keluar, sesuatu menghantam bangunan di belakang mereka. Yang kini, membuat bangunan itu hancur. Menghasilkan banyak debu yang menutupi pandangan mereka. Youngjae mulai ketakutan, dia merapatkan dirinya pada Daehyun dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Saat debu itu mulai menghilang. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berada di depan mereka. Di belakang laki-laki itu juga ada banyak orang berpakaian hitam.

Vein. Laki-laki berambut hitam bawahan Dantalion itu menyeringai.

Daehyun mendorong Youngjae ke belakangnya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Laki-laki manis manis itu panik.

"tetap lindungi Youngjae." Ucapnya pelan pada Jongup yang berada di sebelahnya. Laki-laki bersurai kebiruan itu mengangguk.

Suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu terdengar, begitu Vein memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang. Beberapa ledakan juga tercipta karena kekuatan mereka.

Jongup membawa Youngjae menjauh, bersembunyi di balik puing-puing bangunan. Dia akan melakukan penyerangan jarak jauh dengan busur dan anak panahnya.

Youngjae terduduk di sebelah Jongup yang sedang sibuk memanah pasukan Vein. Dia benar-benar ketakutan, kedua tangannya bergetar, menggenggam erat pedang yang tadi di berikan Daehyun. Laki-laki manis itu tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa melihat para Knight yang sedang bertarung.

Hingga anak panah Jongup telah habis, tapi entah pasukan Vein tak kunjung habis.

"hyung, kau tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana." Pesan Jongup.

Dia menarik pedang miliknya dari sarungnya. Dan ikut bergabung dengan Knight yang lainnya.

Youngjae sudah tak bisa menebak berapa lama mereka bertarung. Bahkan, dia sendiri sudah lelah bersembunyi disini. Dia mengintip di antara puing-puing bangunan, Knight tampak sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga mereka. Dia ingin menangis tapi tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Bagaimana dia hanya bisa menangis saat yang lain sedang bersusah payah.

Dia melihat Daehyun yang sedang berhadapan dengan Vein. Apa yang harus dia lakukan ? apa dia akan tetap diam disini ?.

Youngjae tiba-tiba berdecih, merutuki kebodohan para Knight. Bahkan mereka tahu, mereka tak akan mampu menghadapi Vein dan pasukannya. Kenapa mereka menuruti buku itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pedang sebelum laki-laki manis itu keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Youngjae kembali melihat kearah Daehyun yang sudah tak bisa menghadapi Vein. Pemimpin para Knight itu berkali-kali terpukul mundur.

Dia tak tahu, apa yang menggerakannya untuk menarik pedang yang sedari tadi dia pegang dari sarungnya dan berlari ke arah Daehyun.

Vein telah berhasil menjatuhkan pedang Daehyun. Bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya menghunus jantung lawannya. Tapi, pedangnya segera membentur pedang lain.

Youngjae tepat waktu. Dia bisa menahan pedang Vein.

Laki-laki kepercayaan Dantalion itu menatap Youngjae tajam. Dia merasa tak asing dengannya.

Gadis itu.

"kau." Vein bergumam begitu mengingatnya. Laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya begitu mirip dengan gadis yang menggagalkan tugasnya untuk membunuh ibu Vernon dan Dantalion. Dia semakin menekan pedang Youngjae.

Laki-laki manis itu merasa sudah tak kuat menahan pedang Vein.

"Vernon." Panggilnya putus asa.

Sesaat sebelum Youngjae melepaskan pedangnya. Vernon tiba-tiba datang membantunya menahan pedang Vein.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menendang dada Vein hingga dia terpukul mundur.

"Youngjae. Bawa mereka pergi dari sini." Ujar Vernon.

"Minhyuk !." Youngjae berteriak pada Minhyuk, mengisyaratkannya agar mengajak Knight yang lain meninggalkan tempat ini. Kemudian, dia membantu Daehyun yang sudah terluka parah untuk berdiri.

Vernon segera menciptakan angin besar untuk mengalihkan fokus Vein dan membuat kabut tebal untuk menutupi jejak mereka.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

"jadi kali ini gagal ?." ujar Dantalion, ketika Vein melaporkan hasil penyerangannya hari ini.

"maaf Tuan. Vernon datang membantu mereka." Jawab Vein. Dia bersimpuh di hadapan Dantalion.

"memang sangat sulit saat dia masih hidup."

"haruskah aku membunuhnya dulu." Tawar Vein.

"dia tak akan bisa mati. Dia telah mendapatkan keabadiannya karena gadis itu bunuh diri." Jawab Dantalion.

"lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuan."

"Vernon telah memilih kematiannya. Jika sampai saat gerhana bulan nanti dia tak bisa mendapatkan pedang itu. Maka dia akan mati di tanganku. Kita tinggal menunggu waktu."

"tapi, Tuan. Aku mendapat sesuatu karena penyerangan hari ini." Ujar Vein.

"apa yang kau dapatkan."

"keturunan gadis itu, ada bersama para Knight."

"apa kau yakin." Dantalion berucap pelan dan menusuk.

"ya Tuan. Aku masih mengingat wajah gadis itu. Dan laki-laki yang bersama Knight itu, benar-benar mirip dengannya."

Dantalion mengepalkan tangannya erat, giginya terdengar bergemelatuk. Dia memejamkan matanya.

"mungkin Vernon mencoba untuk menggunakannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu." Dia Bergumam.

"cari lagi para Knight. Jika sudah kau dapatkan, laporkan padaku." Perintah Dantalion pada Vein.

"baik Tuan."

.

.

.

Youngjae dan kelima Knight berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, meski mereka tertatih. Hingga kini malam akan datang, mereka sudah tak mampu berjalan lagi. Tubuh mereka ambruk begitu saja.

Youngjae mendudukan Daehyun bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Hanya dirinya yang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Keempat Knight bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sementara, hanya Daehyun yang masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya meski lukanya begitu parah.

"katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? hah ?." kata Youngjae pada Daehyun.

Laki-laki tampan itu tak menjawab. Dari balik bajunya dia mengeluarkan buku hitam itu dan memberikannya pada Youngjae. Dia akan menyerahkan semua pada Youngjae.

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan buku ini." Youngjae melempar buku itu. Di saat seperti ini apa Daehyun ingin mengajaknya bercanda.

Youngjae benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Harapannya hanya Zelo. Tapi, laki-laki itu bahkan tak sadarkan diri. Kini Youngjae tak memiliki harapan yang tersisa.

Harapan ?

Ya. Youngjae rasa dia masih memilikinya. Dia berdiri, menjauh dari Daehyun.

"Vernon !." Youngjae berteriak.

Seseorang yang di panggilnya tak kunjung datang. dia mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Vernon !." dia berteriak lagi. Kali ini dia mulai menangis, harapannya yang tersisa hanya laki-laki itu. Jika dia tak datang, bagaimana ?.

"tak usah berteriak Youngjae."

Youngjae menoleh, Vernon sudah berada di hadapan Daehyun. Tengah memeriksa keadaan laki-laki itu.

"tetap disitu." Ujar Vernon saat Youngjae akan mendekatinya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu memegang dada Daehyun, memejamkan matanya. Kemudian, tercipta cahaya dari arah mereka berdua.

Youngjae menghalangi matanya dengan telapak tangan agar cahaya itu tak menyakiti matanya.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Vernon melakukan hal yang sama pada Zelo, Jongup dan Minhyuk.

Vernon menghampiri Daehyun yang kini sudah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sedang memulihkan tenaganya.

"tugasmu kurang satu." Ujar Youngjae pada Vernon.

Dia tak melakukan hal itu pada Sera. Meski Zelo, Jongup dan Minhyuk belum membuka matanya tapi luka pada tubuh mereka sudah menghilang.

Vernon hanya menoleh pada Youngjae.

"hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Setelah ini pergilah ke arah utara. Aku sudah membangunkan sebuah perkemahan untuk kalian tak jauh dari sini." Ucapnya pada Daehyun sebelum dia menghilang.

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya dan menghampiri Daehyun.

"bagaimana dengan Sera ?." tanyanya.

"Zelo akan mengatasi itu." Jawab Daehyun, kemudian menoleh pada Zelo, Jongup dan Minhyuk yang kini sudah mulai bangun.

.

.

Sesuai arahan Vernon. Daehyun membawa Youngjae dan Knight yang lainnya ke perkemahan yang di maksud laki-laki itu. Kini mereka tengah beristirahat di dalam tenda masing-masing.

Kecuali Youngjae, dia masih berada di luar. Dia duduk di depan api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sesekali dia melemparkan beberapa ranting untuk menjaga agar apinya tetap menyala.

"Youngjae. Sedang apa ?."

Laki-laki manis itu itu menoleh. Minhyuk berada di belakangnya yang kemudian ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"setiap hari bukannya kalian selalu bergantian untuk berjaga. Malam ini biar aku yang berjaga." Jawab Youngjae.

Minhyuk terkekeh. "untukmu, kau tidak harus melakukannya sendirian. Mau aku temani ?."

"terima kasih." Youngjae tersenyum. "yang menyerang kita tadi itu siapa ?" Youngjae bertanya karena penasaran.

"Vein dan pasukannya. Orang suruhan Dantalion."

"kenapa Dantalion mengirim mereka. Sebenarnya apa yang dia cari ?."

"Dantalion membutuhkan darah empat Knight untuk mendapatkan keabadian dan kekuatan yang lebih kuat."

Youngjae menautkan kedua alisnya. "empat ? bukannya kalian berlima ?."

"Sera tidak termasuk. Langit hanya memilih empat Knight. Sera menjadi Knight karena mengikuti Daehyun. Dia memberikan jiwanya melalui buku itu hanya karena ingin bersama Daehyun."

Youngjae terdiam menatap bara api di depannya. Apa karena itu Vernon tak menyembuhkan Sera juga ?

"youngjae, siapa yang menolong kita tadi ?." kali ini Minhyuk yang ingin tahu.

"Vernon."

"dia siapa ? kau pernah bilang dia yang membawamu kemari kan ?."

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya. "kau sungguh tidak mengenalnya ?."

Minhyuk menggeleng. " bahkan ini adalah kedua kalinya aku mendengar nama itu."

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalnya. Padahal Daehyun-"

 _KRAAKK_

Youngjae menghentikan kalimatnya saat mendengar suara ranting patah. Mereka berdua saling melirik was-was kemudian menoleh bersamaan.

Mereka benafas lega saat mengetahui pelakunya adalah Daehyun.

"kau mengagetkanku." Ujar Minhyuk.

Daehyun segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia memang sengaja menginjak beberapa ranting untuk menghentikan kalimat Youngjae.

"bagaimana Sera ?." tanya Youngjae.

"belum tahu. Zelo baru saja selesai mengobati luka-lukanya." Jawab Daehyun.

"Kenapa Ver-"

"Youngjae aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu." Lagi-lagi Daehyun membuat Youngjae menghentikan kalimatnya.

"bicaralah disini, aku akan masuk untuk tidur." Ucap Minhyuk

"kau bilang akan menemaniku ?." protes Youngjae.

"Daehyun akan menggantikanku." Minhyuk tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sepeninggal Minhyuk, Daehyun mengambil duduk di sebelah Youngjae.

"ingin bicara apa ?." Youngjae membuka suara.

"terima kasih." Ucap Daehyun. Youngjae menatapnya tak mengerti.

"jika tadi kau tak datang. Mungkin aku sudah mati di tangan Vein." Sambung Daehyun.

"itu hanya-. Aku tak melakukan apapun. Yang menyelamatkan kita Vernon." Kata Youngjae.

"aku tahu itu." Daehyun merapatkan duduknya dengan Youngjae. Kemudian, dia menoleh. Membuat pandangan mereka bertemu sangat dekat. "aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku." Daehyun mengulang inti katanya. Dia menatapnya lembut dan sulit untuk di artikan.

Merasa canggung di pandang sedekat dan seperti itu oleh Daehyun, Youngjae segera mengalihkan pandangan dan menggeser duduknya.

"ah, kenapa teman-temanmu tak mengenal Vernon ?." laki-laki manis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"laki-laki itu hanya akan muncul di hadapanku, dengan alasan akulah pemimpin mereka. Dia melarangku untuk memberi tahu yang lainnya tentang keberadaannya." Daehyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Youngjae sejak tadi. Laki-laki manis itu kini menjadi salah tingkah.

"apa kau tidak lelah ?." tanya Daehyun lembut. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"apa ?." Youngjae menatapnya tak mengerti.

Daehyun tersenyum, dia menarik tangan Youngjae agar dia mendekat padanya. Memaksa Youngjae untuk menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundaknya.

Youngjae hendak mengangkat kepalanya tapi Daehyun segera menahannya.

"tidak bisakah kau menyamankan dirimu." Ujar Daehyun pelan.

"aku hanya ingin memberi sandaran dan menemanimu malam ini." sambungnya.

"kenapa ?." tanya Youngjae.

"sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Kau sudah berlari sambil berusaha menyangga tubuhku."

Mereka saling diam cukup lama. Youngjae mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisinya. Dia memang kelelahan hari ini.

"apa karena Sera bukan Knight pilihan langit, Vernon tak menyembuhkannya juga ?." Tanya Youngjae pelan.

"bukan itu alasannya."

"lalu apa ?. dia mencintaimu." Kata Youngjae.

"aku tahu. Dia selalu mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus dengan apa membalasnya."

"apa kau juga mencintainya ?."

"tidak tahu."

Awalnya Daehyun hanya ingin memberi sandaran pada Youngjae. Tapi kini, entah dia juga mulai merasa nyaman. Tangannya yang sedari tadi masih berada di kepala Youngjae mulai bergerak, mengusap pelan rambutnya. Tidak hanya malam ini. dia ingin menjadi sandaran untuk Youngjae hingga seterusnya.

.

.

Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Matahari yang masuk melalui cela-cela tenda membuatnya terbangun.

Seiring kesadarannya mulai utuh. Dia mulai mengingat jika tadi malam, terakhir dia berada di depan api unggun. Kenapa dia bisa ada di dalam tenda ?. Dia juga mulai tersadar, jika dirinya saat ini berbantalkan lengan seseorang. segera saja dia menengok ke samping kirinya.

Youngjae tersentak mendapati wajah Daehyun yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Dia terdiam, hanya memandangi wajah laki-laki yang masih tertidur itu.

Daehyun memang tampan. Dia mengakuinya, sejak dia bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. Bertanggung jawab dan seorang laki-laki yang akan menepati janjinya. Pantas saja, Sera rela menyerahkan jiwanya hanya karena Daehyun. Dia berani bertaruh jika seandainya Daehyun adalah siswa di sekolahnya, pasti laki-laki ini akan menjadi idola nomor satu disana.

"sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikanku." Daehyun berkata dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

Youngjae kembali tersentak tapi, dia tetap pada posisinya.

"se-sejak kapan kau bangun ?."

Daehyun membuka matanya. Hazel indahnya bertemu dengan tatapan tegas namun menenangkan milik Daehyun. Mereka hanya saling memandang, mengagumi satu sama lain.

Cukup lama.

"harusnya Vernon menggunakan cara ini." Daehyun bergumam, yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Youngjae.

"Ye ?." laki-laki manis itu kini berganti memandangnya tak mengerti.

"apa kau tidak akan bangun." Kata Daehyun.

Youngjae segera bangkit mendudukan dirinya, di ikuti dengan Daehyun.

"semalam kau tertidur dan aku membawamu kesini. Selain menemanimu tidur aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ujar Daehyun kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya.

Youngjae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Daehyun akan selalu memegang kata-katanya. Semalam dia memang mengatakan akan menemaninya. Bahkan, hingga Youngjae dalam keadaan tak sadarpun laki-laki itu masih melakukannya.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi Youngjae mengaguminya. Dia segera beranjak menyusul Daehyun.

"Youngjae, kemarilah."

Suara Minhyuk menyambutnya begitu dia keluar tenda. Youngjae segera menghampiri laki-laki bersurai kemerahan itu yang juga sedang bersama Jongup dan Zelo.

"buka mulutmu."

Minhyuk menyuapkan buah bewarna merah sebesar anggur ke dalam mulut Youngjae.

"maniskan hyung ?." tanya Jongup. Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"ternyata di sekitar sini banyak sesuatu yang bisa kita makan." Ujar Minhyuk.

"Daehyun dimana ?." Youngjae bertanya karena tak mendapati laki-laki itu di sekitarnya.

"Daehyun hyung berada di tenda Sera nuna." Jawab Zelo.

"bagaimana keadaannya ?."

"Sera nuna sudah sadar. Tinggal menyembuhkan luka-lukanya." Jelas Zelo.

"aku juga akan kesana." Kata Youngjae.

Dia meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju tenda Sera.

 _DEG_

Jantung Youngjae terasa berhenti berdetak begitu membuka tenda, nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Melihat Daehyun yang kini sedang memeluk Sera. Dia merasa-

Tidak rela ?

.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Mind to review ? :)**

 **Jangan panggil authornim :D Panggil pen name aja atau ai XD (tapi ai emang namaku kok hahaha) rada gak nyaman di panggil authornim karena ceritaku cuma abal hehehe.**

 **kayaknya udah pada bisa nebak endingnya nih... karena ini daejae, udah pasti dong Youngjae cintanya sama Daehyun hahaha XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Bacotan disini :D

Alurnya terlalu kecepetan ya,, karena aku juga gak nyebutin waktu, berapa lama Youngjae ada disitu. Sebenarnya chapter kemarin itu ceritanya aku buat Youngjae udah lama disitu.

kegiatannya tetep di tempat persembunyian mereka, kalo aku tulis juga takutnya entar malah ngebosenin hehehe

haruskah aku revisi ? :)

* * *

 **PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

Cast :

Youngjae (B.A.P)

Daehyun (B.A.P)

Vernon (Seventeen)

Jongup (B.A.P)

Zelo (B.A.P)

Minhyuk (BTOB)

Dan cast lain yang muncul adalah OC

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"_ _Sera nuna sudah sadar. Tinggal menyembuhkan luka-lukanya." Jelas Zelo._

 _"_ _aku juga akan kesana." Kata Youngjae._

 _Dia meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju tenda Sera._

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Youngjae terasa berhenti berdetak begitu membuka tenda, nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat. Melihat Daehyun yang kini sedang memeluk Sera. Dia merasa-_

 _Tidak rela ?_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Daehyun yang menyadari kehadiran Youngjae segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menoleh pada laki-laki manis itu.

"aku- hanya ingin melihat keadaan Sera." Ucap Youngjae terasa canggung.

"kemarilah." Kata Daehyun.

Youngjae mendekat pada mereka berdua.

Masih sama. Hanya tatapan ketidak sukaan yang di tunjukan Sera pada laki-laki manis itu.

"kau baik-baik saja ?." tanya Youngjae.

Sera tak menjawab dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"kau tidak akan menjawabnya ?." sahut Daehyun.

"dia sudah melihatku kenapa masih menanyakannya." Sinis Sera.

"Sera yang aku kenal tidak seperti ini."

"Daehyun. Kau tahu aku-" Sera memandang Daehyun yang kini juga tengah memandangnya.

"akan lebih baik jika aku keluar saja." Youngjae menyela mereka berdua. Dan segera keluar dari tenda Sera.

.

Tak berapa lama Daehyun juga keluar. Menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Youngjae.

"Minhyuk. Kau menemukan sungai di sekitar sini ?." tanyanya.

"belum. Saat aku mencari buah tadi aku juga tidak mendengar aliran sungai."

"dimana kau mencari buah tadi ?."

"disana." Minhyuk menunjuk arah utara.

"kita berpencar saja. Zelo kau tetap disini, jaga Sera. Minhyuk kau ke barat. Jongup, kau ke selatan. Aku akan ke timur."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk dan segera melakukan apa yang di arahkan pemimpin mereka.

"Youngjae. Kau tetap disini atau ikut denganku ?." tanya Daehyun. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"kenapa kau hanya memberi dua pilihan ? bagaimana jika aku ingin ikut dengan Minhyuk ?."

"harusnya kau mengatakannya sedari tadi, mungkin sekarang dia sudah jauh."

Youngjae mendesah kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Daehyun ke arah timur. Laki-laki tampan itu segera menyusulnya.

"kenapa ?." tanya Daehyun, karena Youngjae berhenti.

"kita akan lewat mana ?." youngjae berucap sambil melihat sekelilingnya yang hanya di penuhi semak-semak.

Daehyun terkikik, dia menggunakan pedang yang di bawanya untuk menyingkirkan semak-semak itu.

Daehyun mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Youngjae.

"kita harus berhati-hati." Katanya.

Tanpa ragu, Youngjae menerima uluran tangan itu. Daehyun menggenggamnya dan mulai menuntun Youngjae berjalan di belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan melewati semak-semak membuat jalan setapak. Youngjae memperhatikan tangannya yang di genggam Daehyun. Semalam laki-laki ini telah membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan tadi pagi dia membuat nyaman orang lain. Sepertinya itu memang sifatnya, karena dia pemimpin.

Itu tidak bisa dijadikan acuan kepercayaan diri Youngjae, jika daehyun mungkin ada 'sesuatu' dengannya. Selama beberapa minggu dia berada di dunia asing ini. Daehyun memang yang paling banyak menemaninya, membantunya menyesuaikan diri. Yang membuat Sera membencinya, karena cemburu.

Itu semua pasti Daehyun lakukan karena tugas dari Vernon. Dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi, Youngjae tidak ingin bergantung padanya. dia takut, kepercayaan dirinya akan menganggap Daehyun memiliki perasaan padanya dan pada akhirnya Youngjae akan terjatuh pada laki-laki ini.

"Aku ingin belajar menggunakan pedang." Ucap Youngjae kemudian.

"Untuk apa ?."

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi diriku."

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Youngjae tiba-tiba berhenti. Membuat Daehyun juga berhenti, dia menoleh padanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membebanimu." kata Youngjae.

"Aku merasa tidak terbebani."

"Tapi-"

Daehyun meletakan telunjuknya pada bibirnya, mengisaratkan Youngjae untuk diam.

"aku mendengar suara aliran air." ujar Daehyun.

"Benarkah ?" Youngjae mencoba untuk memfokuskan pendengarannya. Dia tidak mendengar apapun.

"Kita lihat sebelah sini." Daehyun menunjuk sisi sebelah kanan dengan pedangnya. Dan kembali menuntun Youngjae berjalan.

Setelah berjalan tak terlalu jauh, mereka menemukan sebuah air terjun.

Youngjae menganga kagum, walaupun air terjunnya tak terlalu besar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat air terjun secara langsung.

Airnya yang sangat jernih jatuh bebas membentuk sebuah kolam yang cukup besar di depannya, yang kemudian terus mengalir entah kemana.

Jernihnya air membuat dia bisa melihat dasar kolam yang hanya terdapat bebatuan dan ikan ikan yang berenang.

Dia sudah hampir melompat sebelum Daehyun menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Daehyun melemparkan batu kecil ke dalam kolam.

"Kolamnya cukup dalam. Kau bisa berenang ?." kata Daehyun.

Youngjae menggeleng, mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia selalu mendapat nilai jelek saat berenang.

"Padahal aku ingin kesana." keluhnya.

Daehyun tertawa.

"Kau menertawakanku karena tidak bisa berenang ?." Youngjae menjadi semakin sebal.

Dengan senyuman sisa tawanya Daehyun meletakan pedangnya di bawah. Kemudian melompat ke dalam kolam.

"Lompat saja. Aku akan menangkapmu." kata Daehyun.

"Sungguh ?."

Daehyun mengangguk, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Youngjae segera melepas blazernya, melemparnya ke tempat yang kering bersama dengan pedang Daehyun.

Dia melompat ke arah Daehyun. Laki-laki itu segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Daehyun.

"Airnya dingin. Tapi ini menyenangkan." kata Youngjae.

Daehyun tersenyum menatapnya.

"Menyenangkan karena bersamamu." sambungnya, dia balas menatap Daehyun.

Daehyun memberikan tatapan itu lagi. Lembut, penuh cinta ?. bisakah dia mengartikannya seperti itu.

 _CUP_

Youngjae mengecup bibir Daehyun kilat. Membuat laki-laki tampan itu membelalak. Jantungnya menjadi berpacu lebih cepat.

"Youngjae." kata Daehyun pelan.

Menyadarkan apa yang baru saja laki-laki manis itu lakukan. Sungguh, Youngjae tak sadar saat melakukannya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk mencium Daehyun. Dia hanya merasa-

Keinginan itu muncul dan dia melakukannya begitu saja.

Seketika wajahnya bersemu merah. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ?.

"Ah- kita naik saja. Aku- kedinginan." ucap Youngjae canggung.

Daehyun ikut menjadi canggung, dia segera membawa Youngjae berenang ke tepian.

Youngjae menggigil ketika keluar dari air. Matahari yang bersinar terik sedikit membuatnya hangat.

"Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana aku akan mencari kayu untuk membuat api."

Daehyun meninggalkan Youngjae yang duduk di sebelah pedangnya. Laki-laki manis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menciumnya." gumamnya sendiri kemudian memegang bibirnya.

"tapi rasanya menyenangkan." Dia terkekeh pelan.

 _GREP_

Youngjae menegang. Seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang. Dia sama sekali tak berani menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Si-siapa ?." tanya Youngjae berhati-hati.

"Tebak aku siapa."

Dia segera menarik kasar tangan yang menutupi matanya saat mengenal suara itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau menakuti bodoh." Youngjae menyerapah pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini tengah terbahak.

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup ?." tanya Vernon saat tawanya sudah reda.

"mandi." jawab Youngjae singkat.

"Apa kau biasanya mandi dengan memakai baju ?."

"Aku tidak bisa telanjang. Bagaimana jika saat aku telanjang dan kau tiba-tiba muncul."

Vernon terkekeh. "Bagaimana keadaanmu dan yang lainnya."

"Semua baik. Sera juga mulai membaik. Apa kau tidak menyembuhkannya karena dia bukan Knight pilihan langit ?." jawab sekaligus meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan. Tapi alasannya menjadi Knight. Dia melakukan semua ini untuk kepentingan pribadinya. Perjanjian awalnya dengan Langit adalah agar dia bisa lebih dekat dengan Daehyun. Dan itu tak bisa di rubah." jelas Vernon.

"Aku juga sangat ingin menolongnya. Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa kekuatanku tidak berpengaruh sama sekali padanya." sambungnya.

"Vernon. Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta pada orang lain ?." tanya Youngjae tiba-tiba yang membuat Vernon tampak antusias.

"Bisa saja asal orang itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Kau juga harus memastikan, orang itu mengatakannya padamu."

Youngjae terdiam, dia menatap pedang Daehyun. Apa dia jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu ?.

"Kenapa ?"

"Tidak." Youngjae menggeleng. "Apa kau mencintaiku ?."

"Aku sudah memiliki cinta untuk ibumu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyuruhku jatuh cinta padamu." Youngjae mencibir.

"itu hanya rencanaku. karena aku membutuhkan cinta tulusmu. Tapi, jika kau mencintai orang lain. Orang itu juga harus memiliki cinta yang tulus untukmu." Vernon mengulang penjelasannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Terserah saja." Youngjae mengeluh.

Vernon menghela nafas. "Biarkan itu mengalir seperti air Youngjae. Jangan menahannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu Vernon menghilang dari hadapannya bagai di telan angin.

seseorang tiba-tiba meletakan beberapa kayu kecil dan ranting di hadapannya. Youngjae mendongak.

"Vernon baru saja datang ?." tanya Daehyun. Melirik beberapa kelopak mawar biru di bawahnya.

Youngjae mengangguk. "Siapa Vernon sebenarnya ?."

"Penguasa Decastria. Sebelum Dantalion merebutnya." Daehyun menjawab sambil menata kayu-kayu yang di bawanya. Dia membuat sebuah garis lurus dengan jarinya pada salah satu batang. Dan seketika kayu-kayu itu terbakar. Membuat tubuh mereka menjadi hangat.

Youngjae melihatnya kemarin malam, Minhyuk juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, itu tetap membuatnya kagum.

"Sangat menyenangkan memiliki kekuatan seperti kalian." ucap Youngjae.

"Kekuatan yang kami dapatkan adalah beban." sahut Daehyun. Dia tersenyum dan lagi-lagi memberikan tatapan itu.

Youngjae bergeming. Apa dia yang memang tidak peka, hingga tak pernah menyadari. sejak kapan Daehyun selalu menatapnya seperti itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari satu minggu mereka bersembunyi disini. Memulihkan tenaga mereka.

Kini Sera juga sudah sembuh. Gadis itu dapat beraktifitas dengan yang lainnya sepeti biasa. Bahkan tadi siang, dia juga ikut berlatih bersama yang lainnya.

Youngjae dan kelima Knight itu duduk mengitari api unggun. Menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari dinginnya malam. Dia duduk di samping Zelo yang tengah mengobati kedua tangannya. Akibat terlalu keras berlatih pedang beberapa hari ini.

"hyung, aku akan menyembuhkannya sekarang." Ujar Zelo.

"jangan." Youngjae mencegahnya. "malam ini aku ingin tidur dengan melihat luka ini. Agar aku bisa mengingat jika aku sudah berelatih keras."

"kau yang berlatih keras atau Daehyun yang melatihmu terlalu keras." Sahut Minhyuk.

"aku tidak pernah memaksanya." Bela Daehyun.

"kenapa kau tidak percaya jika aku sudah berlatih keras." Youngjae menyahut.

"aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Minhyuk.

Zelo meniup kedua tangan Youngjae.

"ini akan sembuh besok." Katanya.

"apa kau selalu melakukan itu saat menyembuhkan seseorang." ucap Youngjae.

"tidak. Aku hanya melakukannya pada hyung."

"nuna kau kenapa ?." Zelo beralih pada Sera yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil memeluk buku hitam.

"kau dan buku itu sudah seperti pasangan saja." Cibir Minhyuk.

"tentu saja. Karena buku ini, aku bisa sampai disini. Bukankah aku sangat beruntung." Sera menoleh pada Daehyun yang ada di sampingnya. Laki-laki itu bergeming.

"buku ini tidak akan bisa hacur. Karena ini adalah salah satu kekuatan kita." Sambungnya.

Keempat Knight lainnya menyetujui pernyataan Sera. Youngjae mendengus pelan. Dia tidak tahu kenapa mereka bergantung pada sebuah buku yang bahkan tidak bisa membantu mereka.

"ini sudah larut. Lebih baik kita istirahat sekarang." Daehyun mengintruksi.

Dan mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu, masuk ke dalam tenda masing-masing.

Sera segera mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Daehyun dan merangkul lengannya.

"malam ini kau akan menemaniku lagi kan." Katanya.

Daehyun mengangguk dan ikut masuk ke dalam tenda Sera.

"aku akan disini sampai kau tidur." Ucap Daehyun. Dia duduk di sebelah Sera yang sudah merebahkan dirinya.

"berikan tanganmu." Pinta Sera.

Daehyun memberikan tangannya yang kemudian di genggam gadis itu. Dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Daehyun menatap tangannya yang di genggam Sera. Selama ini dia tak pernah menolak semua permintaan Sera. Hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuknya. Walaupun gadis itu sering mengucapkan kata cinta padanya tapi dia belum bisa membalasnya.

.

.

Youngjae merebahkan dirinya pada tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap kedua tangannya kemudian tersenyum.

"kau sudah bekerja keras Youngjae-ah." Katanya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu berganti menatap langit-langit tenda. Sudah berapa lama dia disini ? dia tak pernah menghitungnya. Apa yang sedang di lakukan bibinya sekarang. Apa dia mengkhawatirkannya ?. Apa yang di lakukan Mark dan Jinyoung sekarang ? apa kedua temannya itu merindukannya ?. Apa yang sedang terjadi di dunianya sekarang ?.

Youngjae mendudukan dirinya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya. Rasa rindu yang dia rasakan membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Butiran bening itu mulai membasahi pipinya. Kapan dia bisa kembali ?. dia merindukan semuanya.

"Youngjae." Seseorang memanggilnya dengan lembut. Dia mengenal suara itu. Suara laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Youngjae mendongak dengan pipi basah karena air mata.

"ada apa ?." Daehyun bertanya lembut. Dia menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi lembut Youngjae. Laki-laki manis itu menggeleng.

"katakan Youngjae." Daehyun meminta. Tadinya, setelah dari tenda Sera, dia ingin melihat yang lainnya sebelum dia tidur. Tapi, laki-laki itu malah menemukan Youngjae yang tengah menangis. Membuatnya merasa khawatir.

"aku hanya merindukan teman-temanku, bibiku dan yang lainnya." Youngjae sesenggukan.

Daehyun tersenyum. "boleh aku menemanimu tidur lagi ?."

Youngjae menatap Daehyun kemudian mengangguk.

Mendapat persetujuan darinya. Daehyun segera merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia merentangkan satu tangannya, sebagai bantal untuk Youngjae.

"jangan menangis lagi." Kata Daehyun dengan mengusap lembut wajahnya. "Youngjae, seperti apa dunia yang kau tinggali."

"daerah itu bernama Seoul. Memiliki penduduk yang padat tapi begitu teratur. Disana banyak bangunan tinggi, hingga seperti akan menyentuh langit. Aku suka melihat kota saat malam. Sangat indah seperti bermandikan cahaya."

Daehyun menatap lurus ke depan. Dia bisa membayangkan semua yang di katakan Youngjae. Seperti pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"kau tidak merindukan keluargamu ?." Youngjae bertanya.

Daehyun tak menjawabnya. Dia hanya memiliki ibu dan ayah tapi, kenapa dia tak terlalu merindukan mereka.

"apa Decastria sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Sebelum Dantalion menguasainya." Youngjae mengganti pertanyaannya karena merasa telah menyinggung Daehyun dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"aku tidak tahu, orang tuaku bilang saat aku masih kecil, Decastria sudah seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat masa kecilku." Daehyun bergumam pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"tidurlah." Ucapnya kemudian.

Youngjae merapatkan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Daehyun.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Mentari telah menyingsing dari arah timur. Sinarnya yang masuk melalui sela-sela tenda Youngjae, sama sekali tak mengganggu Daehyun. Karena terlalu nyaman.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian suara orang yang terdengar berdebat membangunkannya. Samar-samar dia juga mendengar suara Youngjae. Daehyun menengok ke sampingnya. Laki-laki manis itu sudah tak ada. Lalu, dia memutuskan untuk keluar tenda.

Dia menghampiri Youngjae dan Knight lainnya. Sera dan laki-laki manis yang tidur bersamanya semalam tampak bersih tegang.

"ada apa ?." Daehyun melerai mereka.

Tanpa bicara, Sera menyerahkan buku hitam yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Daehyun menerimanya, dia membuka buku itu. Muncul sebuah tulisan disana.

 _'_ _percobaan penyerangan'_

"kau tidak akan memerintahkan mereka kan ? kalian baru saja memulihkan tenaga." Ujar Youngjae.

"sudah aku katakan untuk tidak ikut campur. Apa kau pikir kita lemah." Sahut Sera.

Daehyun memandang Knight lainnya. Yang di balas tatapan keyakinan mereka.

"Langit percaya pada kita." Ucap Minhyuk.

"kita lakukan persiapan." Kata Daehyun akhirnya.

Youngjae mendesah kasar, dia menatap kecewa pada Daehyun.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran kalian." Gumamnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan para Knight.

Dia berjalan menjauh dari perkemahan mereka. Mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah mereka buat.

"Vernon." Youngjae mencoba memanggilnya.

tapi laki-laki itu tak muncul.

"apa dia harus di panggil lebih dari sekali."

"Ver-"

"ada apa ?." suara laki-laki itu terdengar dari belakangnya. Membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"kenapa kau mengagetkanku." Youngjae mengomel.

"kau memanggilku." Bela Vernon. "ada apa ? kau butuh bantuanku ?."

"tidak." Youngjae menggeleng.

"lalu kenapa-"

"Knight akan melakukan penyerangan." Youngjae memotongnya cepat.

Laki-laki tampan bersurai pirang itu membulatkan matanya.

"apa mereka sudah gila. Tenaga mereka baru saja pulih. Seberapa jauh kekuatan mereka meningkat ?."

"mereka mengikuti apa yang tertulis di buku itu."

Vernon mendesah kasar. Reaksinya sama seperti yang di berikan Youngjae.

"ngomong-ngomong. Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pedangnya ?. kau bilang, kau jatuh cinta dengan orang lain." Vernon tiba-tiba mengganti topik.

Youngjae menggeleng. "memangnya kapan aku mengatakan itu ?."

"kau memang tidak mengatakannya. Tapi aku tahu. Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada siapa ? pasti salah satu dari Knight."

"wah, apa kau juga merangkap jadi peramal." Youngjae mencibir. "sebenarnya untuk apa pedang itu ?."

Vernon menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

"dengan darahmu yang mengalir pada pedang itu untuk menghancurkan batu yang menyegel kekuatanku. Tugasmu hanya itu." Jelas Vernon. "Hanya dengan pedang itu kita bisa membunuh Dantalion. Itu adalah tugasku." Sambungnya.

Youngjae tampak berpikir, haruskah dia mengatakannya pada Daehyun dan mendapatkan pedang itu. Tapi, dia tidak memiliki keberanian itu. Bagaimana jika Daehyun menolaknya. Dia belum siap untuk itu.

"gerhana bulan tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Bisakah kau cepat mendapatkan pedangnya ?." ujar Vernon

"aku tidak yakin."

"apa karena sudah bisa menggunakan pedang dan kau merasa aman saat pergi sendiri." Daehyun datang mengintrupsi mereka berdua. "kau membuatku khawatir." Lanjut Daehyun pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Vernon melirik Daehyun. Tentu, laki-laki bersurai pirang itu masih bisa mendengarnya.

"kau akan melakukan penyerangan ?." tanya Vernon.

"ya. Itu tertulis di buku itu." Jawab Daehyun.

"aku sudah mengatakan, untuk tidak terlalu percaya dengan semua yang tertulis disitu."

"semua yang tertulis disitu adalah kata-kata Langit."

"tapi kau juga harus melihat kondisimu." Youngjae menyahut.

Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae. "kita sudah yakin akan melakukan ini." Dia beralih melihat Vernon. "besok, bantu kami untuk kesana."

"aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu. Apa kau akan tetap melakukannya ?." Ucap Vernon.

"ya." Daehyun berkata dengan yakin.

"aku akan membantu kalian untuk sampai disana. tapi, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian. Aku tidak akan membantu."

"jangan khawatir, itu tidak menjadi masalah." Balas Daehyun.

.

.

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Read & Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

Cast :

Youngjae (B.A.P)

Daehyun (B.A.P)

Vernon (Seventeen)

Jongup (B.A.P)

Zelo (B.A.P)

Minhyuk (BTOB)

Dan cast lain yang muncul adalah OC

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Matahari yang telah tinggi, tidak terlihat karena awan mendung yang menutupi langit. Para Knight tengah mempersiapkan senjata mereka. Setelah selesai mereka berkumpul di depan tenda Daehyun, termasuk Youngjae. Terpaksa dia harus ikut, terlalu berbahaya jika mereka meinggalkan Youngjae sendiri.

Daehyun menggenggam tangan Youngjae kemudian melirik Vernon yang berada jauh dari mereka dan mengangguk.

Kabut tebal muncul menyelimuti mereka.

Saat kabut itu mulai menghilang mereka bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan rusak di sekeliling mereka.

Beberapa orang berpakaian hitam terlihat sedang berjaga tak jauh dari mereka.

"Minhyuk. Jongup." Daehyun memberikan aba-aba.

Mereka berdua segera bersiap melepaskan anak panah mereka.

 _SYUUT_

 _SYUUT_

Dan berhasil menumbangkan dua orang yang ada disana. Tak menunggu lama, orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu menghampiri mereka.

Kelima Knight bersiap dengan pedang yang ada di tangan mereka.

Daehyun menoleh pada Youngjae yang hanya diam di sebelahnya.

"kau takut ?." tanya Daehyun pelan. Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "lakukan seperti saat kita latihan."

 _DUUAARR_

Dengan kekuatannya Daehyun menghancurkan bangunan rusak tak jauh di depannya. Puing-puingnya menimpa orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu.

Mereka berenam segera berpencar. Tentu saja, apa yang di lakukan Daehyun tidak akan menghabiskan orang-orang Dantalion.

Youngjae terdiam, bersembunyi di balik dinding salah satu bangunan. Sementara yang lain mulai bertarung.

Vernon tIba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, membuatnya tersentak.

"terlalu bahaya jika kau tetap diam disini." kata Vernon.

"aku masih tidak yakin."

Dari tangan Vernon tercipta sebuah pedang bewarna perak dengan sebuah permata biru pata gagangnya. Dia mengambil pedang yang di bawa Youngjae dan mengganti dengan pedangnya.

"aku akan berada disini untuk melindungimu. Keluarlah." Kata Vernon.

"kau bilang tidak akan membantu."

"aku tidak akan membantu para Knight. Apa kau Knight ?." dia menjentikan jarinya, membuat telapak tangannya tergenggenggam. Ketika dia membuka telapak tangannya, Youngjae merasakan angin berhembus mengelilinginya.

"perisai ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Cepatlah."

Youngjae menghela nafas, menggenggam erat pedang milik Vernon sejenak. Kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya, bergabung bersama dengan para Knight.

Suara pedang yang beradu dan ledakan akibat kekuatan para Knight yang mengenai sesuatu mendomininasi siang itu.

Berkat perisai angin yang di ciptakan Vernon. Tak ada satu senjatapun yang dapat menggores tubuhnya. Youngjae sudah menumbangkan beberapa orang, walaupun tanpa membunuh mereka. Dia tak memiliki keberanian untuk itu.

Dia melihat para Knight yang masih bisa bertahan. Mungkin karena dia belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya, Youngjae sudah merasa kelelahan. Dia tersentak saat sebuah anak panah mengarah padanya, dan dia merasa beruntung karena perisainya, anak panah itu tak sampai mengenai dirinya.

Seseorang berpakain hitam datang menghampirinya. Youngjae sebisa mungkin menghadapi orang itu.

Perisai anginnya mulai menghilang. Membuatnya menjadi takut.

Sedari tadi dia hanya berusaha menahan pedang orang itu agar tak menggores tubuhnya. Tapi, dia sudah merasa tak sanggup. Haruskah dia membunuhnya ?.

 _JLEB_

Sebuah pedang menghunus orang itu dari arah belakangnya. Youngjae segera menoleh untuk melihat pelakunya.

"apa kau merasa sayang dengan pedangmu yang bagus itu." Sera mencibirnya.

Youngjae melihat sekelilingnya. Para Knight berhasil mengalahkan orang-orang berpakaian hitam itu.

Sudah selesai ?.

Daehyun menghampirinya dengan nafas tersengal.

"kau baik-baik saja ?." tanyanya.

 _SYUUT_

Belum sempat Youngjae menjawab, Daehyun memeluknya. Sebuah anak panah hampir mengenai Youngjae.

Ini belum selesai.

Tapi, anak panah itu menancap dalam pada pinggang Daehyun. Dia meringis, anak panah itu membuat kakinya lemas dan tak bisa menyangga tubuhnya.

Youngjae menegang saat tubuh Daehyun menimpanya. Dia terduduk dengan Daehyun yang masih di peluknya.

"Daehyun." Sera yang berada di dekat mereka menjadi panik.

Tangan Daehyun bergetar karena menahan rasa sakit. Dia mencabut anak panahnya. Darahnya mengalir banyak. Sera segera menekan lukanya.

Knight lainnya segera menghampiri meraka.

"Zelo, lakukan sesuatu." Kata Sera.

Zelo melihat luka yang di dapat Daehyun.

"lukanya parah. Aku tidak bisa."

Dari tempatnya Vernon hanya melihat mereka. Dia menoleh, dari kejauhan, Vein dan pasukannya akan menghampiri mereka.

Sudah cukup.

Mereka tidak akan mampu menghadapi Vein dan pasukannya.

Akhirnya, Vernon kembali membuat kabut tebal, membawa mereka pergi dari sana.

Mereka kembali berada di tengah-tengah hutan, tak jauh dari perkemahan mereka.

Bahkan saat mereka membawa Daehyun ke perkemahan, Youngjae masih tetap diam.

Melihat orang yang dia cintai terluka, karena dirinya. Membuat pikirannya berhenti bekerja.

Dia masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya. awan mendung yang sedari tadi menyelimuti langit, kini mulai menurunkan hujan lebat.

Vernon datang menghampirinya. Membuat payung tak kasat mata. Agar hujan tak membasahi mereka.

"kau baik-baik saja ?." dia mensejajarkan dirinya di depan Youngjae.

"kau tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Daehyun ?."

"aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin padanya."

"lalu, aku harus bagaimana ?. karena aku dia terluka." Sesal Youngjae.

"bukan karenamu. Kita anggap ini adalah akibat dari yang mereka lakukan."

Youngjae menunduk dalam. Tetap saja dia menyalahkan dirinya.

"Youngjae, kau ingat. Saat kau masih kecil, aku sering menemuimu." Vernon mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Youngjae mendongak. "benarkah ?."

"hmm. Saat kau sendiri aku selalu datang mengajakmu bermain. Lalu, saat ibumu tahu. Dia tak pernah membiarkanmu sendirian."

Youngjae terlihat berpikir. Mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

"aku tidak mengingatnya."

Vernon tersennyum. "mungkin karena kau masih terlalu kecil."

Lalu, tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar. Vernon mendudukan dirinya di samping Youngjae.

"Youngjae. Apa kau tahu kenapa ibumu meninggal ?." tanya Vernon kemudian.

"saat aku masih kecil bibiku bilang, ibu meninggal karena sakit. Tapi, tidak selamanya aku menjadi anak kecil. Dan akhirnya aku tahu, ibuku bunuh diri."

Vernon menatap padanya. dia ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Youngjae. Tapi, bagaimana jika laki-laki manis ini tak bisa menerimanya.

"apa yang kau rasakan pada saat itu." ucap Vernon.

"sesaat aku membenci ibuku karena mengira dia tidak menyayangiku. Tapi, aku berpikir lagi. Walaupun aku tak terlalu mengingatnya tapi aku yakin ibuku sangat menyayangiku. Itu, pasti pilihan yang akan membuatnya bahagia." Suara Youngjae parau. Satu butiran bening lolos dari mata indahnya. Meski saat ini dia sudah tak terlalu mengingat wajah ibunya tapi, dia begitu merindukan sosok perempuan yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"jika aku mengatakan- ibumu meninggal karena aku. Apa kau akan membenciku ?." pada akhirnya Vernon mengatakannya.

Youngjae menoleh pada Vernon. Dia hanya menatapnya, meminta penjelasan.

"aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya. Aku dan ibumu terikat karena darah kita yang tak sengaja menyatu. Karena aku mencintainya, aku selalu mengejarnya. Aku hanya mencoba menjalani takdirku. Tapi, ibumu tak bisa menerima takdirnya dan lebih memilih meninggalkan ini semua." Vernon menunduk dalam. Perkataannya sarat akan penyesalan.

"semua ini telah terjadi. Jika aku membencimu apa akan menghidupkan ibuku kembali ?."

"Youngjae. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu."

"lalu, bagaimana dengan ibumu yang sudah di tolong ibuku ?."

"Dantalion tetap bisa membunuh ibuku."

Youngjae mendesah pelan. "sepertinya pengorbanan ibuku menjadi sia-sia." Gumamnya.

Vernon menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat, menatapnya dalam. "kita harus mengakhiri penyebab dari semua ini. Saat gerhana bulan nanti Dantalion yang akan mati."

Youngjae menarik tangannya paksa dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "kita sudah sejauh ini. Semua akan sia-sia jika kita yang mati."

Tak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka. Meski mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi, apa yang mereka pikirkan sama. Apapun yang terjadi dan bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus bisa mengakhiri ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian hujan sudah reda. Matahari sudah berada di barat. Vernon beranjak dari duduknya kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Youngjae berdiri.

"cepat kembali ke perkemahan sebelum malam." Kata Vernon.

"pedangmu. Terima kasih." Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam pedang Vernon.

"pakai saja."

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu ?."

"aku bisa menggunakan pedang mana saja." Vernon tersenyum. "bukan hanya saat kau membutuhkan bantuanku tapi, juga saat kau dalam bahaya. Kau harus memanggilku." Kata Vernon sebelum menghilang meninggalkan beberapa kelopak mawar biru.

Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya, satu kelopak mawar itu jatuh di atas telapak tangannya. Dia menggenggamnya erat.

Mawar biru yang melambangkan harapan.

Seperti harapan yang dimilikinya, dia akan menggenggamnya erat.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Malam telah datang. hanya bulan dengan bentuk bulat sempurna yang menampakan dirinya. Langit gelap yang tak berbintang, seperti menjadikan sang bulan satu-satunya yang berkuasa disana.

Dari belakang mansion megah miliknya, Dantalion menatap bulan. Sebentar lagi, dia akan sama seperti bulan itu. Menjadi satu-satunya penguasa dalam kegelapan.

Tepat di bawah kakinya terdapat sebuah batu ruby bewarna merah marun. Mengkilap memantulkan bayangan bulan. Batu dimana dia menyegel sebagian kekuatan Vernon dan yang nantinya akan membantunya untuk menguasai dunia dengan darah Knight yang mengalir pada batu itu.

"Tuan." Vein datang mengintrupsi Dantalion.

Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"tadi siang, Knight tiba-tiba melakukan penyerangan." Dia melapor.

"dan kau sudah membawa mereka kesini ?." ujar Dantalion. Vein terdiam.

"kau gagal lagi." tebak Dantalion menggeram.

"saat aku datang kesana. Mereka sudah tidak ada." Jelas Vein. "tapi, Tuan. Aku menemukan tempat persembunyian mereka." Lanjutnya.

"dimana ?."

"mereka berada di tengah hutan, bersama dengan keturunan gadis itu. Dia adalah anaknya."

Dantalion menyeringai. Dia memiliki rencana yang akan memudahkannya untuk membawa Knight kesini.

Dengan suka rela.

"kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Kali ini aku sendiri yang akan membawa mereka kesini."

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Youngjae terus menatap Daehyun yang tengah tertidur. Sebuah kain melilit perutnya untuk menutupi luka yang ada di pinggangnya.

Dia kembali berpikir. Apa semua ini karena buku itu ?. mereka terlalu percaya dengan semua yang tertulis disana. hingga membuat Daehyun terluka.

"kenapa kau disini ?." Sera yang baru saja masuk tenda berkata sinis padanya. setelah kejadian ini, mungkin gadis itu semakin membencinya. Karena, Sera terus menyalahkan dirinya.

"hanya ingin melihat keadaannya." Jawab Youngjae. kemudian tanpa berkata lagi dia keluar.

Di luar tenda, suasana begitu sepi. Tidak ada siapapun. yang terdengar hanya suara kayu yang terbakar api dan dedaunan yang saling bergesek karena di tiup angin.

Dengan langkah pelan dia menuju tenda Minhyuk. Tidak ada siapapun saat dia masuk ke dalam tenda.

Youngjae membuka sebuah peti kayu yang ada disana. tempat mereka menyimpan buku itu dan senjata-senjata mereka. Dia mengambil buku hitam itu, menyelipkannya pada blazer dan segera keluar dari sana.

Kemudian, dia melempar buku itu pada api unggun dan bergegas menuju tendanya.

Youngjae ingin membuktikan kata-kata mereka. Jika buku itu tak akan bisa hancur.

.

Pagi datang dengan cuaca dingin karena hujan gerimis. Youngjae baru saja datang dari sungai bersama Zelo. Mereka menghampiri Sera, Minhyuk dan Jongup yang sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

"hyung, ada apa ?." Zelo bertanya pada Jongup.

Youngjae berdiri sedikit menjauh dari mereka, tepat di depan tenda Daehyun.

"bukunya hilang." Jawab Jongup.

"bagaimana bisa ? Minhyuk hyung, kau yang berjaga semalam kan." Ujar Zelo.

"kemarin malam benar-benar tak ada masalah, tapi baru saja Sera ingin mengambil bukunya. Itu sudah tidak ada." Jelas Minhyuk.

Mendengar keributan itu, membuat Daehyun terbangun. Dia keluar dari tenda dengan tertatih dan memegangi pinggangnya yang terluka.

"kenapa ? ada apa ?." tanya Daehyun.

Semua mata tertuju padanya, kecuali Youngjae yang sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"bukunya hilang hyung." Jongup mengulangi katanya.

"lalu bagaimana sekarang ? apa yang harus kita lakukan ?." keluh Zelo.

"mungkin ada yang mengambilnya. Tempatnya tidak berantakan, berarti dia tahu dimana kita menyimpan bukunya. Apa yang mengambilnya salah satu dari kita ?." Jongup mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

Minhyuk menghela nafas kasar. "jika salah satu dari kita, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah sekarang."

"itu akan menjadi masalah jika itu dia." Sahut Sera, tatapannya lurus pada Youngjae. Mereka semua mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"apa kau sudah gila ? aku tahu kau membencinya tapi untuk apa dia mengambilnya." Bela Minhyuk.

"aku memang yang mengambilnya." Sahut Youngjae pada akhirnya.

 _'_ _Vernon. Kau akan datang bukan ?. aku berada dalam bahaya'_ ucap Youngjae dalam hati.

"dimana bukunya sekarang ?." tanya Minhyuk.

Youngjae menunjuk bekas api unggun.

"kenapa kau melakukannya ?." Daehyun bersuara, dia menatap punggung Youngjae kecewa.

Dan tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun, Youngjae menjawab.

"hanya ingin membuktikan perkataan kalian."

"Ya ! kau tidak tahu seberapa penting buku itu untuk kita !. jangan bermain-main." Minhyuk menaikan suaranya.

"apa kalian sebenarnya tak memiliki kemampuan ?." Tanya Youngjae sinis. "Kenapa kalian bergantung pada buku yang tidak bisa membantu. Jika kalian butuh bantuan setidaknya bergantunglah pada sesuatu yang bisa membantu kalian." Youngjae berhenti sejenak hanya untuk mengambil nafas. "Jika kalian tahu kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawan Dantalion. Lalu kenapa kalian ada disini ?. Seharusnya kalian duduk saja dirumah."

"Diam !." teriak Sera penuh amarah.

"Ah, kau yang sampai disini karena buku itu. Apa kau pernah berpikir, untuk apa kau memberikan jiwamu hanya untuk melakukan semua ini. Demi Daehyun ? apa dengan begitu dia akan tertarik padamu ?. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"aku bilang diam ! atau aku akan membunuhmu !." Sera kembali berteriak.

"Sera nuna kendalikan emosimu." Tegur Zelo.

 _'_ _Vernon. Vernon !.'_ Youngjae berteriak dalam hatinya.

"kau ingin membunuhku ?." Youngjae tertawa meremehkan. "aku tetap bisa mati karena aku hanya manusia biasa. Tapi, aku tidak akan mati disini."

"brengsek." Sera berlari cepat ke arah Youngjae, tanpa bisa di cegah yang lain.

 _'_ _Vernon !.'_

 _JLEB_

Terdengar suara benda tajam yang menembus kulit. Darah merah mengalir hingga menetes ke tanah. Semua pasang mata yang ada disana membulat. Termasuk Sera.

"Daehyun !." panik Minhyuk. Dia, Zelo dan Jongup segera berlari menghampirinya.

Sera melepaskan pegangannya pada belati yang sudah tertancap di perut Daehyun. Dia menatap tak peraya pada kedua tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Seketika Daehyun terhuyung ke belakang menimpa Youngjae. Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah kemarin dan hari ini dia kembali kehilangan banyak darah lagi untuk orang yang sama.

Youngjae jatuh terduduk dengan Daehyun yang berada di pangkuannya. Saat kemarinpun posisi mereka seperti ini.

Mereka segera berkumpul mengelilingi Daehyun dan Youngjae. Sementara Sera pergi ke tenda Zelo untuk mengambil sesuatu yang mungkin bisa di gunakan untuk membantu Daehyun.

"jangan cabut belatinya. tekan area ini agar darahnya tidak banyak keluar." Intrupsi Zelo pada Minhyuk.

"hyung bertahanlah." Ucap Jongup.

Youngjae hanya bisa menatap Daehyun yang memejamkan matanya dengan nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

 _'_ _bertahanlah.'_

Youngjae menggenggam tangan Daehyun. Dan di balas genggaman erat olehnya.

Hujan gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras.

"kenapa Sera lama sekali." Ujar Minhyuk dengan nada kekhawatiran.

Dari ribuan tetesan hujan, sebuah kelopak mawar biru jatuh tepat di punggung tangan Youngjae yang menggenggam tangan Daehyun lalu mawar itu menghilang. Entah karena mereka terlalu panik, hanya Youngjae yang menyadarinya.

Laki-laki manis itu mulai menangis. Tak ada yang menyadarinya, suara dan air matanya tersamarkan oleh hujan.

"kenapa kau baru datang." Racau Youngjae di sela tangisnya. Mereka yang mendengar racauan Youngjae, mendongak menatapnya.

Youngjae mendongak menatap Vernon yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Mereka menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Youngjae.

Mereka merasa tak mengenalnya. Bahkan sepertinya tak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini.

Vernon mengulurkan tangannya kemudian membuat tangannya menjadi tergenggam dan saat dia membuka telapak tangannya, sebuah payung tak kasat mata menaungi mereka.

"karena kau dia seperti ini." Ucap Youngjae kembali. "sembuhkan."

Vernon masih tetap diam pada tempatnya.

"sembuhkan !. bahkan jika harus di tukar dengan nyawaku !." Youngjae berteriak, bahunya bergetar karena tangisnya.

Youngjae kembali menunduk, menatap Daehyun yang sudah bernafas putus-putus dan berusaha membuka matanya.

Dengan sekejap mata, Vernon berada di belakang Youngjae kemudian mensejajarkan posisinya.

"Lepaskan dan menjauhlah." Youngjae menampik tangan Minhyuk dan Zelo yang sedang menahan luka Daehyun.

"apa yang kau katakan." Jawab Minhyuk tak percaya padanya.

"percaya padaku. Aku mohon." Youngjae memohon dengan menatap mata Minhyuk.

Dengan ragu, Minhyuk melepaskan tangannya.

"hyung." Zelo menatapnya.

"Zelo. Lepaskan." Pinta Minhyuk.

Dengan berat hati pula Zelo melepaskan tangannya. Seketika darah kembali keluar deras dari luka Daehyun.

Minhyuk mengintrupsikan Jongup dan Zelo untuk menjauh.

Vernon kembali menatap Youngjae sebentar sebelum memegang luka Daehyun. Seketika, cahaya yang terang tercipta dari arah Youngjae. Yang lain hanya bisa menempatkan tangan mereka di depan mata agar mata mereka tidak sakit.

.

.

 ** _Parallel Universe_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

 ** _Previous chapter._**

 _"_ _Zelo. Lepaskan." Pinta Minhyuk._

 _Dengan berat hati pula Zelo melepaskan tangannya. Seketika darah kembali keluar deras dari luka Daehyun._

 _Minhyuk mengintrupsikan Jongup dan Zelo untuk menjauh._

 _Vernon kembali menatap Youngjae sebentar sebelum memegang luka Daehyun. Seketika cahaya yang terang tercipta dari arah Youngjae. Yang lain hanya bisa menempatkan tangan mereka di depan mata agar mata mereka tidak sakit._

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"apa itu tadi, kau tidak bisa mati disini ?." Vernon membuka percakapan.

Hujan deras sudah reda. Cuacanya kembali cerah, kini matahari bersinar terik. Dan Vernon mengajak Youngjae bicara berdua tak jauh dari perkemahan mereka.

"bukankah itu kenyataan." Jawab Youngjae.

"dan juga, kau akan menukarkan nyawamu dengan keselamatannya ?." Vernon menatap tak percaya pada Youngjae.

Laki-laki manis itu duduk di sebuah pohon tumbang "itu hanya-"

"kau mencintainya ?." Vernon mencoba menebaknya.

Youngjae terdiam. Dia memainkan rumput yang sudah tumbuh tinggi di sebelahnya.

Vernon menghela nafas kasar. "dari kelima Knight dan disini juga ada aku. Kau- jatuh cinta pada Daehyun ?." dia kembali berucap tak percaya.

"memangnya kenapa." Youngjae membela.

"tidak. Tapi masalahnya Daehyun-" Vernon berkacak pinggang, dia berpikir. Sepertinya ini akan sulit. "orang yang sangat sulit untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu.' "

"selama kau disini pasti kau tahu. Daehyun adalah orang yang akan selalu memegang kata-katanya. Itu membuatnya tidak mudah mengatakan itu. Meski dia memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu. Mungkin dia akan lebih mengekspresikan dengan perbuatannya." Sambungnya.

Youngjae berdiri. "aku akan mencobanya." Dia berucap dengan semangat.

"memangnya kau yakin dia juga mencintaimu ?." Vernon meragu.

"setelah mendengar kata-katamu pasti dia juga mencintaiku."

"kita sudah tidak memiliki waktu Youngjae. Gerhana bulan akan terjadi besok malam." Vernon berucap putus asa.

Youngjae tersenyum, dia menepuk lengan Vernon. "kenapa kau jadi putus asa ? kau adalah harapan. Mana ada harapan yang putus asa."

Kata-kata Youngjae membuat laki-laki pirang itu ikut tersenyum.

Masih dengan senyumannya, Youngjae menatap Vernon. "kau tidak akan membiarkan aku mati disini kan ? begitu juga dengan orang yang melindungiku."

Vernon mengangguk. "kau tidak akan mati disini."

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Daehyun membuka matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Juga berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

 _'_ _sembuhkan !. bahkan jika harus di tukar dengan nyawaku !.'_

Dia terperanjat, kemudian meraba perutnya. Tidak ada luka sama sekali disana. dia bergegas keluar tenda. Di luar, teman-temannya terlihat sedang membakar sesuatu di atas api unggun. Tapi, dia tidak melihat Youngjae dan Sera disana.

"hyung, kemarilah. Makanannya sebentar lagi siap." Tegur Jongup dari kejauhan saat melihat Daehyun hanya terdiam di depan tendanya.

Daehyun segera menghampiri mereka.

"bagaimana keadaanmu ?." tanya Minhyuk.

"dimana Youngjae dan Sera ?." Daehyun tak menjawabnya, malah kembali bertanya.

"Sera berada di tendanya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin di ganggu. Youngjae, dia pergi bersama temannya." Jawab Minhyuk.

"kemana mereka tadi pergi ?." Daehyun kembali bertanya.

Knight lainnya kompak menunjuk arah timur.

"aku akan menyusulnya untuk makan." Daehyun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setelah berjalan tak cukup jauh, Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"kau sudah lebih baik sekarang." Ujar Youngjae, saat laki-laki manis itu telah berada di hadapan Daehyun.

Daehyun mengangguk. "dimana Vernon ?."

"dia sudah menghilang."

"kalau begitu kita kembali saja. Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk makan."

Youngjae menahan lengan Daehyun yang akan berjalan.

"aku mencintaimu." Ucap Youngjae.

 _DEG_

Daehyun terhenyak. Dia berbalik menatap Youngjae.

"aku mencintaimu." Youngjae mengatakannya sekali lagi.

"bukankah seharusnya kau mengatakan itu pada Vernon ?."

"aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakannya pada orang lain." Youngjae menaikan nadanya karena sebal.

Daehyun tampak bingung, salah tingkah. Dia menatap tak tentu arah.

"kau tidak mencintaiku ?."

Daehyun kembali menatap Youngjae. "Youngjae aku-" dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya mampu menatapnya saat ini. Dengan tatapan sarat akan cinta. Berharap laki-laki manis di depannya ini bisa mengerti hanya dengan tatapannya.

Youngjae menghela nafas kasar, dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "lupakan saja." Dia segera berjalan mendahului Daehyun.

Dari tempatnya, Daehyun menatap punggung Youngjae. Dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. tapi, dia belum bisa mengatakannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Daejae**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam bertiup menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pohon menimbulkan suara berisik karena daun-daun yang bergesekan. Suara hewan malam juga terdengar samar-samar.

Youngjae mengeratkan blazernya, dia duduk di depan api unggun yang akan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Lalu, mendongak menatap gelapnya langit yang di penuhi dengan bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang.

Dia selalu merasa nyaman saat melihat bintang. dia merasa ibunya adalah salah satu bintang itu yang sedang melihatnya.

"sedang apa ?." Daehyun datang mengintrupsinya.

Youngjae menoleh. "aku kedinginan jadi aku duduk disini."

Daehyun ikut duduk di samping Youngjae.

"kau tidak berpikir aku sedang memberi kode agar kau memelukku kan ?." lanjutnya.

Daehyun tertawa. "tidak."

"aku minta maaf tentang buku itu." Ucap Youngjae menyesal. "aku juga sudah minta maaf pada yang lainnya kecuali Sera. Dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

"tak apa. Semua katamu memang benar. tak seharusnya kita bergantung pada buku itu." Jawab Daehyun.

"besok sudah gerhana bulan. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan ?."

"karena penyerangan waktu itu. Kita tidak bisa melakukan persiapan apapun. Kita akan tetap akan bersembunyi disini."

Youngjae terdiam. Semua keputusan tergantung pada mereka. Mungkin itu lebih baik. Atau mungkin menjadi hal buruk.

"kau pernah bertemu dengan Dantalion ?. yang lain bilang, belum pernah bertemu dengannya." Youngjae bertanya.

"aku pernah melihatnya, Vernon pernah menunjukannya hanya padaku."

"seperti apa rupanya ? apa seperti penyihir dengan membawa tongkat ?." Youngjae berkata antusias.

Daehyun tertawa. "tidak. Dantalion sangat mirip dengan Vernon. Dia saudara kembarnya."

"sungguh ?." kini Youngjae mulai berpikir. Bertanya dalam benaknya, Apakah Vernon yang selama ini menemuinya adalah Vernon ? atau Dantalion yang menyamar menjadi Vernon ?.

"kenapa ?." tanya Daehyun.

"kalau begitu selama ini yang menemuiku Vernon atau Dantalion ?." Youngjae meragu.

"Vernon." Daehyun meyakinkan. "hanya dia yang memiliki mawar biru. Meskipun mereka berdua terlihat mirip tapi masih bisa di bedakan. Rambut Dantalion bewarna abu-abu."

Youngjae merasa lega, dia kembali mendongak menatap langit. Daehyun ikut melakukan apa yang di lakukan Youngjae.

"benar-benar indah kan ?." ucap Daehyun pelan.

"aku sangat menyukai bintang. Saat melihatnya, rasanya begitu nyaman dan menenangkan."

Daehyun berganti menatap Youngjae dan tersenyum samar.

"Youngjae, bisakah kau memelukku ?."

Youngjae balas menatap Daehyun yang kini sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Youngjae segera medaratkan dirinya pada pelukan Daehyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada lelaki tampan itu. Terasa hangat dan nyaman.

Daehyun memejamkan matanya. Satu tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Youngjae, sementara satu tangannya yang berada di punggung Youngjae tergenggam.

Usapannya berhenti saat muncul senbuah cahaya dari genggaman tangannya. Membuat suhu tubuhnya seketika menjadi sangat dingin. Dan, Youngjae bisa merasakan itu.

Laki-laki manis itu melepaskan pelukannya paksa. Rasa nyaman yang baru dia dapatkan berubah menjadi rasa khawatir.

"kau baik-baik saja ? apa kau tidak enak badan ?." Tanya Youngjae panik dengan memegang leher Daehyun untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Terasa dingin, wajah Daehyun juga pucat.

Daehyun tersenyum. "aku baik-baik saja."

"aku akan memanggil Zelo."

Daehyun mencegah Youngjae yang baru saja berdiri.

"aku baik-baik saja." Daehyun mengulanginya.

Youngjae bisa merasakan tangan dingin Daehyun yang memegang pergelangan tangannya mulai menghangat. Dan dia kembali duduk.

"kenapa badanmu tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Itu membuatku khawatir." Ucap Youngjae.

"ini memang biasa terjadi." Daehyun berbohong. "Youngjae, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sambungnya.

"apa ?."

Daehyun membuka tangannya yang sedari tadi tergenggam. Mata indah Youngjae membola dan berbinar. Melihat sebuah gelang platinum berliontin crystal berbentuk bintang di atas telapak tangan Daehyun.

Daehyun tersenyum. "berikan tanganmu."

Dan, Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya agar Daehyun bisa memasangkan gelang itu.

"ini sangat indah." Puji Youngjae.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae lekat. "aku menggunakan seluruh hidupku untuk memberikan itu padamu."

Youngjae tertawa karena merasa Daehyun sedang merayunya.

Laki-laki tampan itu masih menatap Youngjae lekat yang sedang tertawa. "kau tidak akan mati disini." Gumam Daehyun hampir tak terdengar.

"kau sedang merayuku ?." Youngjae berucap dengan sisa tawanya.

Karena Daehyun yang hanya menatapnya, Youngjae menghentikan tawanya. Dia ikut menatap Daehyun lekat. Jantungnya terasa berdetak cepat hingga darah berdesir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tapi, terasa begitu nyaman.

"Youngjae aku-"

"Youngjae."

Kalimat Daehyun terputus saat seseorang di belakang mereka memanggil Youngjae. Daehyun menghela nafas berat kemudian menatap api yang membakar kayu.

Youngjae menoleh untuk melihat pelakunya. Sera berdiri di belakang mereka dengan gelisah.

"Sera. Kau baik-baik saja ?." tanya Youngjae.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "bisakah- aku- berbicara denganmu." Ucapnya ragu.

Youngjae terdiam. Haruskah ?. dia menoleh pada Daehyun.

"kalian bicaralah. Aku akan meninggalkan kalian." Sahut Daehyun lalu beranjak untuk pergi.

Sera segera duduk di sebelah Youngjae. Tempat duduk Daehyun tadi.

Masih belum ada percakapan di antara mereka. Sera hanya bisa memainkan jubahnya, mulutnya hanya terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi. Dia tidak tahu, harus bagaimana mengatakan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang.

"aku minta maaf tentang buku itu." Youngjae akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"tidak tidak. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku rasa- kau benar." ucap Sera.

"tidak seharusnya aku menggunakan ini untuk kepentingan pribadiku. Di saat yang lainnya berjuang untuk Decastria dan dunia ini. Aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana Daehyun agar bisa membalas perasaanku." Sambungnya. Gadis itu mulai menangis.

Youngjae mengusap pundaknya pelan. "tapi secara tidak langsung kau ikut berjuang untuk Decastria dan dunia ini. Kita masih punya waktu."

"aku mencintai Daehyun. Tapi, mulai hari ini aku akan melakukan semuanya untuk Decastria." Ujar Sera.

Youngjae tersenyum. "kita akan berjuang bersama."

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Daejae_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Beberapa jam lagi matahari akan tenggelam. suara burung-burung yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya, merdu ke seluruh penjuru hutan.

Youngjae berdiri di tengah sungai tak jauh dari perkemahan mereka bersama dengan Daehyun. Bukan air terjun yang waktu itu. Jongup yang menemukan sungai ini. Mungkin aliran sungai ini berasal dari air terjun itu.

Satu tangan Youngjae memegang lengan Daehyun agar mereka tidak terjatuh karena bebatuan dasar sungai.

Mereka sedang menangkap ikan untuk makan malam. Tidak sulit, karena Daehyun memanfaatkan kekuatannya.

Setelah dirasa ikan yang di dapat sudah cukup, mereka segera menepi. duduk di atas batu pinggir sungai, Daehyun segera merangkai ikan yang mereka dapat dengan akar pohon agar mereka mudah untuk membawanya nanti.

"Daehyun, semalam apa yang ingin kau katakan ?." intrupsi Youngjae. Dia ingat kemarin malam Daehyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi dia urungkan karena Sera datang.

Daehyun menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali pada kegiatannya. "bukan apa-apa."

Youngjae menghela nafas kasar dan merengut sebal.

"sudah selesai." sahut Daehyun saat dia telah selesai dengan ikan-ikan mereka.

Dia terkekeh melihat Youngjae yang merengut dengan melempar batu-batu kecil ke arah aliran sungai.

"kenapa ?."

"kau tidak mau mengakatannya." Jawab Youngjae sebal.

Kekehan Daehyun menghilang, menatap sebentar gelang yang dia berikan pada Youngjae semalam. Yang masih melingkar indah pada pergelangan tangan lelaki manis itu. Liontin Crystalnya tampak berkilau terkena sinar matahari.

"kau tahu kenapa gelang itu memiliki liontin berbentuk bintang." Ujar Daehyun.

Youngjae segera menoleh. Mempertemukan mata indahnya dengan tatapan lembut Daehyun.

"kenapa ?."

"karena kau menyukai bintang. Ada kalanya saat langit tidak menampakkan bintangnya, aku ingin selalu membuatmu nyaman. Kau bisa menganggap gelang itu adalah diriku."

Youngjae terdiam, cukup lama. Mereka hanya saling tatap. Dia tahu, sangat tahu Daehyun juga mencintainya. Tapi, kenapa kata-kata itu sulit untuk laki-laki di depannya ini.

"kau tetap tidak akan mengatakannya ?." ucap Youngjae. Tatapan Daehyun berubah menjadi tatapan tak mengerti.

"aku mencintaimu." Kata Youngjae.

Lagi. Daehyun terdiam. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan lekat. Youngjae menunggunya untuk membalas kata cintanya. Tapi, Daehyun tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Laki-laki di depannya itu mendekat padanya dan-

 _CUP_

Daehyun mempertemukan bibir penuhnya dengan bibir cherry Youngjae. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya dan merengkuh pinggang Youngjae.

Laki-laki manis itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Lumatan pelan Daehyun pada bibirnya membuat dia tersadar. Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Daehyun, dan membalas ciumannya.

Ciuman Daehyun terasa lembut. Tidak menuntut dan tanpa paksaan, membuatnya dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya. Mengundang lidah Daehyun untuk mengeksplorasi apapun yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling melumat, satu tangan Youngjae turun untuk meremas lengan Daehyun. Laki-laki tampan itu mengerti, dia mengecup bibir cherry Youngjae sebentar sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka butuh udara.

Dengan nafas terengah mereka kembali bertatapan lekat.

"tanpa mengatakannya, kau pasti bisa mengerti perasaanku." Kata Daehyun pelan.

Youngjae memutar bola matanya jengah dan mendesah kasar. "tapi aku ingin kau mengatakannya."

Daehyun tak mejawabnya, dia berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan Youngjae. "yang lain sudah menunggu."

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Youngjae yang duduk di dekat Minhyuk, hanya melihatnya yang sedang membersihkan ikan yang baru dia dan Daehyun dapat tadi. Di perkemahan hanya ada mereka berdua. Jongup dan Daehyun pergi untuk mencari kayu bakar sementara Zelo dan Sera mencari buah-buahan. Mereka butuh banyak makan agar tenaga mereka cepat kembali pulih.

"kau hebat." Puji Youngjae.

"hanya seperti ini apanya yang hebat." Sahut Minhyuk.

"kenapa yang lainnya belum kembali." Youngjae mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Netranya berhenti pada satu titik. Tak sengaja dia melihat Vernon yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya.

Youngjae berdiri, berniat menghampirinya.

"mau kemana ?." Minhyuk mengintrupsi.

"aku akan kesana sebentar." Jawab Youngjae.

"jangan lama-lama sebentar lagi malam."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Minhyuk.

Dia berjalan ke tempat Vernon berdiri tadi, tapi laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada. Dengan heran dia mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Apa dia hanya salah lihat ?.

"mencariku ?."

Youngjae tersentak dan menoleh cepat.

"Vernon ?." ucapnya ragu. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini memang Vernon yang dia kenal, hanya saja kenapa rambutnya bewarna abu-abu ?. tapi, tanpa ragu Youngjae menghampirinya.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul ?. ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku ?." tanya Youngjae.

"kita harus cepat pergi dari sini."

"kenapa ?."

"ikut saja dulu denganku." Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu meraih tangan Youngjae, hendak mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"tunggu sebentar." Youngjae bertahan pada tempatnya. "bagaimana dengan yang lain ?."

"aku akan mengurusnya setelah ini." Jawabnya dingin.

Youngjae merasa gelisah, cara bicaranya tak seperti Vernon. Dia menunduk dan menemukan beberapa kelopak mawar bewarna hitam di bawah kakinya.

 _"_ _hanya dia yang memiliki mawar biru. Meskipun mereka berdua terlihat mirip tapi masih bisa di bedakan. Rambut Dantalion bewarna abu-abu."_

Seketika dia teringat kata-kata Daehyun kemarin malam.

Youngjae mendongak. "kau-" dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang di cengkram erat oleh laki-laki yang sudah Youngjae ketahui adalah Dantalion. "bukan Vernon."

 _SRET_

Youngjae kembali tersentak. Sesuatu secepat kilat mendorong tubuh Dantalion. Membuat cengkraman laki-laki itu terlepas begitu saja.

 _KRAK_

Pandangan laki-laki manis itu lurus ke depan. Netranya mendapati Vernon yang dia kenal mencengkram erat kerah baju Dantalion. Pohon besar yang berada di belakang Dantalion memiliki retakan memanjang. Menandakan kerasnya Vernon mendorong tubuh saudaranya. Youngjae bahkan bisa mendengar suara retakannya tadi.

"kau tidak berhak menyentuhnya." Ujar Vernon dingin.

Dantalion menampakan seringainya. "seharusnya kau tahu kapan harus menyerah."

Dia mendorong Vernon keras hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Dari tangan Dantalion tercipta sebuah pedang. Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu mengarahkan ujungnya tepat di depan Vernon.

"sekaranglah saatnya menyerah."

 _DUUAARR_

Tercipta sebuah ledakan besar dari arah mereka berdua. Tempat itu menjadi berkabut dan penuh debu.

Youngjae menutup mulut dan hidungnya menggunakan telapak tangan. Dia tahu, Vernon pasti membutuhkan pedangnya sekarang. Untuk itu, dia segera berlari dari sana menuju perkemahannya.

Dia berpapasan dengan Minhyuk dan Zelo di tengah larinya yang masing-masing dari mereka telah membawa pedang. Membuatnya berhenti dengan nafas tersegal.

"Youngjae, kau baik-baik saja ? ada apa ? aku mendengar suara ledakan." Kata Minhyuk panjang lebar.

Youngjae tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Tanpa berkata, dia kembali berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Zelo dan Minhyuk saling berpadangan kemudian menyusul Youngjae. Mereka memang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi yang terpenting Youngjae baik-baik saja.

Bahkan Youngjae tak mempedulikan Daehyun yang dengan khawatir menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja saat lelaki manis itu sampai di perkemahan.

Dia segera masuk ke dalam tendanya dan mengambil pedang Vernon.

 _DUAARR_

Lelaki manis itu tersentak. Baru saja dia memegang pedangnya, kembali terdengar suara ledakan di luar sana. Dia bergegas keluar.

Namun, saat Youngjae membuka tendanya. Dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Perkemahan mereka menjadi berkabut.

Apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ?

Apa mereka di serang ?

.

.

.

TBC

 **Terima kasih sudah Read & Review, Follow dan Favorite :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

 _Previous Chapter_

 _Lelaki manis itu tersentak. Baru saja dia memegang pedangnya, kembali terdengar suara ledakan di luar sana. Dia bergegas keluar._

 _Namun, saat Youngjae membuka tendanya. Dia tak bisa melihat apapun. Perkemahan mereka menjadi berkabut._

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Detik berikutnya mulai terdengar suara dentingan pedang yang saling beradu.

Youngjae bergeming. Dia masih bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Hingga kabut itu perlahan mulai menghilang. Vein sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menyeringai.

"kita bertemu lagi."

Youngjae menghela nafas pelan dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Dia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyerang Vein.

Tapi, dengan sigap Vein bisa menahan pedang Youngjae.

"aku merasa dejavu." Kata laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. "dulu gadis itu dengan keberaniannya melawanku. Dan, sekarang aku melawan anaknya."

Setelah kalimat terakhirnya, Vein mendorong Youngjae kuat hingga lelaki manis itu hampir terjatuh.

Youngjae tak bisa menyerah. Dia memang tak bisa mengalahkan Vein tapi dia harus bertahan atau dia akan mati sekarang. Dia kembali menyerang Vein.

Matanya sesekali melihat sekitarnya. Mencari Daehyun. Hanya dia yang bisa mengakhiri ini semua.

Youngjae tersentak, karena fokusnya terbagi mengakibatkan Vein dapat menjatuhkan pedangnya. Bagaimana sekarang ?.

Dan, sebelum Vein menyerangnya, Sera datang untuk membantunya. Gadis itu mulai bertarung dengan Vein sementara Youngjae masih terdiam. Dia harus membantu Sera atau menghampiri Daehyun ?.

"pergi dari sini !."

Ucapan Sera menyadarkannya. Dia segera mengambil pedangnya, berlari menghampiri Daehyun yang sibuk melawan beberapa orang.

* * *

 **Daejae**

* * *

Tubuh Vernon menghantam tanah dengan keras. Pelipis dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

Dantalion menghampirinya, mengarahkan ujung pedangnya di depan leher Vernon.

"apa kau meremehkanku ? kenapa kau tidak menggunakan pedangmu ?"

Vernon tak menanggapinya. Dia mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya dan berusaha untuk berdiri.

Dantalion menyeringai meremehkan. "ingin berjuang sampai mati ?." dengan kekuatannya dia membuat Vernon yang belum siap terdorong ke belakang hingga menghantam batang pohon dengan keras.

Vernon meringis, dadanya terasa sakit. kali ini darah keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan dia tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya. Sebuah tali tak kasat mata mengikat dirinya.

Entah datangnya darimana, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam muncul. Yang dengan segera membawa tubuh Vernon pergi dari sana.

Dantalion tersenyum puas. Kali ini tinggal ke empat Knight.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Youngjae segera menyeret Daehyun menjauh dari sana. Kala laki-laki tampan itu selesai menghabisi lawannya. Dia membawanya bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar.

"katakan kau mencintaiku sekarang !." kata Youngjae tanpa basa-basi.

Daehyun mendesah pelan menatap Youngjae. Di saat seperti ini, kenapa laki-laki manis ini masih bisa memikirkan hal itu.

"ini bukan saatnya untuk itu Youngjae." Ucap Daehyun. Lalu, meninggalkan Youngjae begitu saja.

Lelaki manis itu mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi. Sesaat dia kembali teringat dengan Vernon. Dia harus bergegas memberikan pedangnya.

Tapi, belum sempat dia melangkah. Youngjae tersentak. Dantalion berada di hadapannya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Vernon ?.

Youngjae menatap waspada pada Dantalion dan mengeratkan genggaman pedangnya.

Sementara, laki-laki bersurai abu-abu di hadapannya melirik pedang yang di pegang Youngjae. Dia tertawa meremehkan. Apa yang di pikirkan saudaranya sehingga membuat dia memberikan pedangnya pada laki-laki manis seperti Youngjae.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Youngjae menyerang Dantalion dengan pedangnya.

Dengan mudah saudara Vernon itu menahan lengan Youngjae yang mengayunkan pedangnya. Dia menatapnya tajam. Satu tangannya yang bebas mencekik leher Youngjae.

Laki-laki manis itu memekik tertahan karena kesulitan bernafas. Dengan satu tangannya berusaha melepaskan cekikan Dantalion.

Tak ingin berlama-lama bermain dengan Youngjae. Dantalion menyahut pedangnya. Membuat laki-laki manis itu terikat dengan tali tak kasat mata. Perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar diantara mereka tentu membuat Youngjae dengan mudah di kalahkan.

Dantalion menyeret lengan Youngjae, memaksanya untuk ikut berjalan. Hingga mereka sampai tak jauh dari Vein yang masih sibuk melawan Sera.

Mata Youngjae membulat melihat keadaan Sera. Perasaan khawatirnya muncul. sepertinya Sera telah kalah. Gadis itu sudah berlumuran darah, pedangnya terjatuh di tanah.

"Vein ! kita tidak membutuhkannya !." Dantalion berteriak. Tersirat sebuah perintah dari katanya.

Detik berikutnya, Vein menghunuskan pedangnya pada perut Sera.

"Sera !." Youngjae berteriak. Air matanya jatuh. Meski dia tak terlalu dekat dengan gadis itu tapi dia tetap menganggapnya sebagai temannya. Dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal, harusnya tadi dia tak langsung menuruti Sera untuk meninggalkannya.

Tubuh gadis itu ambruk ke tanah begitu Vein menarik kembali pedangnya. Dan, laki-laki bersurai hitam itu segera menghampiri tuannya.

Mereka berdua menghilang dari sana membawa serta Youngjae. Dan, dengan sendirinya pasukan Vein yang masih tersisa juga ikut menghilang.

Daehyun dan ketiga Knight lainnya menghampiri Sera. Zelo dengan segera memeriksa keadaan gadis itu.

"Sera." panggil Daehyun penuh kekhawatiran.

"Young- jae-." Dengan matanya yang setengah terpejam gadis itu berusaha untuk berbicara. "Mere- ka mem-bawa- Youngjae. Per- gi Dae- hyun."

"Zelo. Lakukan sesuatu !." ujar Daehyun.

"aku akan berusaha hyung."

"Young- jae-." Sera menarik nafas panjang sebelum matanya tertutup sempurna dan jantungnya telah berhenti berdetak.

"Sera ! Sera ! Bangun !." Daehyun berteriak dengan menggoncangkan tubuhnya.

Jongup dan Minhyuk menoleh pada Zelo. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi itu hanya menggeleng dengan air matanya yang satu-persatu berjatuhan.

Minhyuk menghela nafas menyesal. Begitupun dengan Jongup

Daehyun mendongak menatap gelapnya langit malam.

Youngjae.

Tidak. Daehyun tidak akan membiarkan Youngjae berakhir sama seperti Sera.

"kita akan mengakhiri semuanya. Hari ini." Kata Daehyun.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Dantalion mendorong Youngjae hingga terjatuh di depan Vernon yang dalam posisi berlutut. Dia juga melemparkan pedang Vernon di hadapannya. Bermaksud untuk mengejeknya.

Sepeninggal Dantalion, Vernon mendongak menatap Youngjae.

"kau lihat batu ruby merah itu." Ujarnya pelan. Sampai saat ini pun, Vernon masih berharap pada lelaki manis itu.

Youngjae setengah menoleh untuk melirik objek yang di maksud Vernon kemudian dia menatap laki-laki itu yang tengah menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

Tapi, Youngjae merasa tidak yakin. Bagaimana dia bisa menghancurkan batu itu tanpa pedangnya.

Baru saja lelaki manis itu membuka mulutnya. Seseorang menarik lengannya, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dia tersentak saat Vein mengalung pedang di lehernya.

Tak terlalu jauh di depannya, dia melihat empat orang yang sangat di kenalnya. Knight.

Netranya bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam Daehyun.

Dantalion menyeringai. Dia sudah menduga dengan membawa lelaki manis itu. Knight akan dengan sukarela datang padanya. laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu mendongak ke arah langit sebelum menghampiri mereka berempat. Gerhana bulan akan di mulai sebentar lagi.

"lepaskan dia. Dia tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Ujar Daehyun tegas saat Dantalion telah berada di hadapannya.

Dantalion tertawa kencang. "melepaskan dia ? apa yang akan kau berikan padaku ?."

"aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk aku berikan padamu." Jawab Daehyun.

"ada. Nyawamu dan ketiga temanmu."

Daehyun menoleh kebelakang melihat ketiga temannya. Mereka hanya menatap Daehyun. Semua keputusan ada di tangannya saat ini. Dia adalah pemimpinnya. Mungkin saat ini adalah waktunya untuk menyerah.

Lelaki tampan itu menatap Youngjae yang menggelengkan kepala padanya.

Dunia ini bukan dunia Youngjae. Tak seharusnya dia mati disini. Dia juga telah berjanji tak akan membiarkan Youngjae mati disini.

Daehyun menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk meyakinkan diri. Sebelum melempar pedangnya ke tanah. Di ikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

Dantalion menyeringai. Dia akan menang.

"ya ! bodoh ! apa yang kalian lakukan !." Youngjae berteriak penuh amarah. "ambil kembali pedangmu ! Daehyun !."

Empat orang berpakaian hitam datang, memaksa mereka untuk belutut. Dantalion tak mengikat mereka. Karena pasti mereka tak akan bisa melawan.

"Vein. Bawa dia ke penjara. Aku akan mengurusnya setelah semua ini selesai." perintah Dantalion. Dia mengambil empat pedang milik Knight dan melemparkannya di depan Vernon. Seakan mengatakan pada saudara kembarnya, dialah yang menang.

Vein memaksa Youngjae untuk berjalan ikut dengannya. Lelaki manis itu mencoba untuk memberontak. "Daehyun ! ambil pedangmu bodoh !." dia masih berteriak marah hingga Vein membawanya memasuki sebuah lorong gelap yang hanya di terangi oleh beberapa lilin.

Hawa terasa lembab dan pengap setelah mereka menuruni anak tangga. Vein mendorongnya ke dalam sebuah penjara dan mengunci selnya sebelum meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri disana.

Helaan nafas Youngjae menggema ke seluruh penjara bawah tanah itu. Bisakah dia mengatakan, Daehyun itu tampan tapi bodoh. Bagaimana laki-laki itu mudah percaya pada Dantalion.

Dantalion tidak mungkin melepaskan Youngjae begitu saja. Mungkin, dia juga akan membunuhnya setelah ini.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Gerhana bulan perlahan mulai terjadi. Meski begitu Dantalion tak bisa memulai ritualnya sebelum gerhana bulan menjadi sempurna. Bersama Vein dia menghampiri para Kinight.

"aku juga memiliki perasaan. Kalian boleh mengatakan permintaan terakhir sebelum mati." Ujar Dantalion. "dimulai darimu, kau pemimpin mereka bukan." Dia menunjuk Daehyun dengan pedangnya.

Daehyun mendongak menatap nyalang pada Dantalion. Membuat laki-laki bersurai abu-abu itu tertawa.

"kau kira aku akan takut dengan kau yang menatapku seperti itu ?. Katakan permintaanmu."

Daehyun sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya. Permintaan terakhir ? jika ini memang sebuah akhir dari perjuangan mereka. Dari pada mengatakan permintaan terakhir, dia sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjadi kata terkhir yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum dia mati.

Dia adalah orang yang berprinsip selalu memegang apa yang di katakannya. Meski dia mati, dia tetap akan memegangnya. Daehyun menghela nafas sejenak.

"aku mencintaimu Youngjae. Aku mencintaimu."

Vernon yang berada tak jauh di depannya segera medongak menatap Daehyun. Kemudian, berganti menatap gerhana bulan yang mulai tercipta. Masih bisakah ?

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Angin lembut berhembus di dalam penjara bawah tanah yang sunyi. Membangunkan satu-satunya penghuni penjara itu. Youngjae mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tertidur dengan posisi duduk membuat badannya pegal. Dia mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya, Tali tak kasat mata yang mengikat dirinya sudah tak ada.

Lelaki manis itu tiba-tiba tersentak saat dia menyadari menggenggam sebuah pedang. Sejak kapan ?. dia memperhatikan seksama pedang yang berada di genggamannya.

 _"_ _Youngjae, kau harus mengingat ini. Pedang itu bewarna biru dan memiliki ukiran bewarna perak."_

Pedangnya sama persis dengan yang pernah Vernon gambarkan. Pedang inikah ?. dia segera bangun. Sudah berapa lama di tertidur ? apa gerhana bulan sudah terjadi ?.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu sel. Memperhatikan pintu besi itu. Sekarang bagaimana cara agar dia bisa keluar dari sini ?.

"bagaimana menghancurkan pintu ini ?." Gumamnya. "apa pedang ini bisa ?." Dia menyentuh pintu besi itu dengan pedangnya.

Kemudian dia tersentak. Pintunya melebur menjadi debu. Tanpa berpikir lagi, dia segera berlari. Menaiki anak tangga dan mengikuti lorong gelap yang dia lalui tadi.

Hingga dia menemukan cahaya di ujung lorong. Dia mempercepat larinya. Saat sampai disana dia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya.

pandangannya langsung bertemu tatap dengan Vernon. Seakan lelaki itu memang tengah menunggunya. Dengan tatapannya dia mengisyaratkan Youngjae untuk tetap disana.

saat gerhana bulan, siapa saja tak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Tentu, tali tak kasat mata itu telah menghilang. Beruntung Vernon meminjamkan pedangnya pada Youngjae. Jika tidak saat ini pasti dia tak akan bisa mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Dia mengambil pedangnya dan berdiri dengan perlahan. Membekap mulut seorang prajurit yang tengah berjaga di depannya. Dan menghunuskan pedangnya pada tubuh prajurit itu.

Vernon juga mengambil pedang ke empat Knight dan menghampiri mereka. Melemparkan pedang-pedang itu di depan mereka.

Dantalion menoleh cepat. Dia menggeram menatap Vernon. "kau-"

"aku akan melawanmu sampai mati." Ujar Vernon pelan. "Youngjae sekarang !." dia berteriak kemudian.

Dengan teriakannya, memulai pertarungan mereka. Sebisa mungkin dia akan menghalangi Dantalion untuk mencapai Youngjae. Suara dentingan pedang mulai terdengar. Gerhana bulan telah menjadi sempurna.

Lelaki manis itu segera menggoreskan pedangnya pada telapak tangannya. Ukiran perak pada pedangnya berkilau dengan darahnya yang mengalir disana. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit pada telapak tangannya dia berlari menuju batu ruby.

Daehyun segera menghadang Vein yang hendak mengejar Youngjae. "lawanmu saat ini adalah aku."

Youngjae harus cepat sebelum gerhana bulan berakhir. Tenaga Vernon dan para Knight juga pasti tidak banyak setelah mereka menggunakannya untuk bertarung tadi.

Dia menoleh ke belakang. Semuanya sedang berjuang. Dia merasa telah berlari cepat tapi entah batu ruby itu seakan sangat jauh.

Daehyun terus berusaha bertahan melawan Vein. Hingga dia berhasil menjatuhkan pedang lawannya itu.

"tanpa kekuatanmu, ternyata kau bukan apa-apa."

 _JLEB_

Dia menghunuskan pedangnya menembus jantung Vein. Tubuh orang kepercayaan Dantalion itu lenyap seperti debu yang di terbangkan angin.

Daehyun mengatur nafasnya. Dia benar-benar kelelahan. Matanya bergerilya. Teman-temannya juga mulai kehabisan tenaga. Bahkan Vernon sudah bersimbah darah. Karena sebagian besar kekuatan Vernon yang masih tersegel, tak bisa di pungkiri Dantalion memang lebih kuat dari Vernon.

Dia melihat Vernon yang sudah terjatuh ke tanah. Dia hendak menghampiri untuk membantunya. Tapi dia urungkan.

Dantalion mulai berlari mengejar Youngjae yang hampir mencapai batu ruby. Daehyun ikut berlari mengejar Youngjae di belakang Dantalion.

Tenaganya yang seorang manusia biasa tentu beda jauh di banding mereka yang memiliki kekuatan. Meski kekuatan mereka saat ini tak bisa digunakan. Mereka tetaplah manusia yang berbeda. Membuat Dantalion hampir mencapai Youngjae dengan cepat.

Batu Ruby itu telah berada di hadapan Youngjae tepat dengan Dantalion yang telah berada di depannya.

 _PRAAAKKK_

 _JLEB_

Dantalion menghunuskan pedangnya menembus jantung Youngjae bersamaan dengan Youngjae yang menancapkan pedangnya pada batu Ruby. Gelang platina pemberian Daehyun yang masih di kenakan Youngjae bercahaya. Dan, gerhana bulan telah berakhir.

Sesaat waktu seakan berhenti. Sebuah pedang yang sangat tajam tengah menembus jantungnya. Tapi dari dada Youngjae tak mengeluarkan darah setetespun bahkan dia tak merasakan sakit apapun.

 _DEG_

Sesaat kemudian mata Youngjae membola, tubuhnya menegang. kini dadanya merasakan sakit. Dia berani bertaruh rasa sakit ini melebihi sakit yang di akibatkan oleh pedang.

Tepat di belakang Dantalion, Daehyun menatapnya dengan menahan sakit pada dadanya yang berlumuran darah. Bahkan, dari mulutnya juga mengeluarkan darah.

Dia melihat gelang platina yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Yang masih bercahaya.

 _"_ _aku menggunakan seluruh hidupku untuk memberikan itu padamu."_

Tanpa sadar satu butiran bening jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Dantalion menoleh ke belakang. Dia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Dia menggeram marah, merasa di permainkan dengan ini.

Dia mencabut pedangnya dari dada Youngjae cepat. Dan, Daehyun terlihat semakin kesakitan.

Youngjae segera menghampiri Daehyun. Menahan tubuh laki-laki itu yang akan terjatuh ke tanah.

"Daehyun." Lirihnya. Dia jatuh terduduk memeluk tubuh Daehyun. Air matanya tak dapat dia bendung lagi.

"kalian-" dengan amarah yang meluap, dari tangan Dantalion tercipta seperti sebuah petir.

Youngjae tak mempedulikan itu. Dia masih terisak. Hatinya benar-benar sakit memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Dantalion mengarahkan petir itu pada mereka berdua.

 _DUAARR_

Tercipta ledakan yang cukup besar hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap pekat. Menandakan besarnya kekuatan yang dia gunakan.

Mata ketiga Knight yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka membola.

Hingga asap mulai menghilang,

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah follow & favorite story ini :) dan terima kasih lagi sudah RnR :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9 END

**PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

 _Previous Chapter._

 _"_ _kalian-" dengan amarah yang meluap, dari tangan Dantalion tercipta seperti sebuah petir._

 _Youngjae tak mempedulikan itu. Dia masih terisak. Hatinya benar-benar sakit memeluk tubuh Daehyun yang sudah tak bernyawa._

 _Dantalion mengarahkan petir itu pada mereka berdua._

 _DUAARR_

 _Tercipta ledakan yang cukup besar hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap pekat. Menandakan besarnya kekuatan yang dia gunakan._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Angin berhembus pelan, bulan purnama yang baru saja di tinggalakan gerhana kini bersinar terang. Asap pekat yang menyelimuti mereka mulai menghilang, tampak Youngjae masih baik-baik saja. Tetap pada posisinya.

Dengan keadaan baik-baik saja, Vernon berdiri di antara Dantalion dan Youngjae.

"sudah aku katakan. Kau- tidak berhak menyentuhnya." Kata Vernon tajam.

Dia mencekik leher Dantalion. Cekikannya terasa begitu kuat hingga saudara kembarnya tak bisa melakukan apapun. Vernon melemparkan tubuh Dantalion jauh.

Tubuh Dantalion menghantam tanah hingga dari mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Betapa keras Vernon melempar tubuhnya.

Vernon mencabut pedang yang tertancap pada batu Ruby. Dengan sekejap mata dia menghampiri Dantalion dan menginjak dadanya.

"apa kau akan melakukan ini ? kita bersaudara." Ujar Dantalion dengan menahan rasa sakit.

"bahkan kau bisa membunuh ibu dan hampir membunuhku." Jawab Vernon.

 _JLEB_

Dia menusuk jantung Dantalion dengan menutup matanya. Bagaimanapun juga Dantalion memang tetap saudaranya. Tapi, membunuhnya juga merupakan tugasnya. Dapat dia rasakan pedangnya hingga menancap ke tanah.

Setelah Dantalion menutup matanya, tubuhnya berubah menjadi debu hitam yang kemudian hilang di tiup angin.

Vernon membuka matanya lalu menghela nafas antara lega dan menyesal. Dia menoleh ke arah Youngjae yang masih setia dengan posisinya. Ketiga Knight yang lain telah berada disana. dia berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah mencabut pedangnya.

Zelo dan Jongup, mereka hanya bisa menangis. Mereka menang tapi harus kehilangan dua nyawa. Hanya Minhyuk yang tak meneteskan air matanya meski netranya berkaca-kaca. Dia yang tertua, dia harus bisa menenangkan kedua adiknya.

Dengan masih terisak, Youngjae menarik kasar gelang platinanya. Dia melemparnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Daehyun.

Jika saja dari awal Youngjae tahu, Daehyun memberikan gelang itu untuk ini. Dia tak akan pernah mau menerimanya. Sekarang dia yang bodoh, seharusnya saat itu dia tak menganggap kata-kata Daehyun hanya sebuah rayuan.

Youngjae merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya. Dia tahu pelakunya. Air matanya terus berjatuhan seakan tak ada habisnya.

"kau- berbohong padaku-. Kau bilang- tidak akan membiarkan orang yang melindungiku mati-." masih dalam posisinya, Youngjae berkata di sela tangisnya.

Vernon menatap menyesal pada Youngjae. Dia juga tak mengira Daehyun akan berbuat sejauh ini. Menggunakan nyawanya untuk melindungi Youngjae.

Dia melihat Youngjae dan Daehyun bergantian. Cinta tulus mereka memang begitu kuat. Karena cinta mereka, dia bisa mengakhiri ini. Dia rasa, keabadiannya tidak akan berguna jika dia masih melihat kesedihan.

Bukankah semua yang memiliki awal pasti akan memiliki akhir. Begitupun dengan dirinya, meski dia memiliki keabadian pasti suatu hari nanti pasti akan ada akhir dari riwayatnya.

Dia juga ingin tetap menjaga janjinya pada Youngjae.

"Youngjae, cinta tulusmu tidak akan berakhir sia-sia." Ucap Vernon pelan. Dia mengambil tangan Youngjae dan meletakannya di atas telapak tangan Daehyun. Sementara kedua tangannya ia letakan di antara tangan mereka.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Detik berikutnya keluar cahaya terang dari tubuh Vernon. Dengan cinta tulus mereka, dia akan menukarkan keabadiannya dengan nyawa Daehyun.

Setelah cahaya itu menghilang. Mata tegas milik Daehyun perlahan terbuka. Zelo dan Jongup dengan sendirinya berhenti menangis. Dan kelegaan memenuhi hati Minhyuk.

Vernon tersenyum saat bertemu tatap dengan Daehyun sementara Youngjae masih tak menyadari itu.

"Youngjae." Panggil Daehyun lemah.

Youngjae menegakan tubuhnya dan melepas pelukannya.

"kenapa kau menangis ? kau baik-baik saja ?." Daehyun bertanya dengan mengusap air mata Youngjae.

Lelaki manis itu semakin kencang menangis dan dia menerjang tubuh Daehyun. Memeluknya erat. Daehyun membiarkannya hingga Youngjae merasa puas.

Tak lama, Youngjae melepas pelukannya. Dia mengusap air matanya.

"aku mencintaimu." Ujar Daehyun kemudian.

"aku tahu !. apa kau memang menunggu semua ini terjadi untuk mengatakannya !?." Youngjae setengah berteriak karena sebal.

Daehyun terkekeh, kemudian menoleh pada tiga temannya.

"hyung~." Zelo merengek kemudian memeluk Daehyun sebentar.

"aku kira kau akan mati begitu saja." Ujar Minhyuk.

Daehyun hanya kembali terkekeh. "Jongup apa kau menangis ?." katanya setengah mengejek sambil menunjuk mata Jongup yang bengkak.

"tidak ! siapa bilang aku menangis !." Jongup menyangkal, membela dirinya. Daehyun masih terus menggoda adiknya itu.

Youngjae menoleh pada Vernon yang tengah tertawa melihat para Knight.

"terima kasih, sudah menjaga janjimu."

Vernon menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Youngjae. "tentu saja."

"ada satu lagi. Sera." Kata Youngjae.

Vernon menatap Daehyun dan ketiga temannya yang kali ini tengah menatapnya penuh harap. kemudian kembali menatap Youngjae.

"aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada Sera. Kau tahu itu Youngjae." Jawab Vernon menyesal. "tapi percayalah. Pengorbanannya tidak akan pernah sia-sia. Langit akan memberikan tempat terbaik untuknya."

Vernon kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngjae. "ayo. Aku harus mengantarmu kembali."

Lelaki manis itu menatap uluran tangan Vernon sementara Daehyun dan ketiga temannya sudah berdiri.

Haruskah dia meninggalkan dunia ini. Terbesit ketidak relaan di hatinya. Tapi ini bukan dunianya, dia harus kembali untuk bibi dan teman-temannya. Youngjae berdiri dengan menerima uluran tangan Vernon. Lalu, menghampiri Daehyun dan ketiga temannya. Dia akan berpamitan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"hyung jika kau sudah sampai di duniamu. Jangan lupakan kami." Kata Zelo.

Youngjae tersenyum. "aku tidak akan pernah melupakan apapun tentang dunia ini."

"jaga dirimu baik-baik hyung." Sahut Jongup. Youngjae mengangguk.

"terima kasih." Minhyuk berkata.

"aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Sudah melindungiku selama disini." Jawab Youngjae.

Lelaki manis itu kemudian menatap Daehyun. Dia harus menyimpan baik-baik wajah tampan itu dalam ingatannya. Juga dalam hatinya tentu saja.

Daehyun merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengambil gelang platina yang di buang Youngjae tadi.

"apa kau masih mau menyimpan ini ?." Dia mengulurkannya pada Youngjae.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Youngjae mengambil gelang itu dan menyimpan pada saku blazernya.

"bisakah aku mendengarnya lagi ?." pinta Youngjae.

Daehyun lebih mendekat padanya. "aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu merindukanmu. Tak peduli meskipun aku mati. Aku akan tetap melakukannya."

Youngjae tersenyum. Dia merekam setiap kata dengan baik dan akan selalu mengingatnya.

"Youngjae." Vernon mengintrupsi mereka.

Lelaki manis itu menghampirinya. "apa kau juga ingin mengakatakan sesuatu padaku ?." tanyanya.

"terima kasih dan selamat tinggal."

"kenapa selamat tinggal ?."

"setelah ini kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Kau tahu ibumu membenciku."

"tapi aku yang berhak menentukan siapa yang bisa menemuiku. Setelah semua ini, ibuku tidak akan membencimu. Aku akan mengatakan padanya. kau juga harus tetap menjaga janjimu. akan selalu datang setiap aku memanggilmu. jadi, sampai jumpa ?." kata Youngjae panjang lebar.

Vernon terkekeh kemudian mengangguk. "sampai jumpa." Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke udara. Sebuah dimensi gelap tercipta. Terlihat seperti membela alam.

"apa aku harus masuk kesini ? sendiri ?." ucap Youngjae.

"kau akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Vernon.

Dia mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan kembali menatap Daehyun. Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum padanya. membuatnya juga ikut menarik bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman indah.

Youngjae menghela nafas sebelum melangkah masuk pada dimensi gelap itu. Yang kemudian dimensi itu menghilang, seakan menelan Youngjae.

Vernon mengerutkan keningnya menatap pedang yang di genggamnya sebelum mengajak Daehyun dan ketiga temannya meninggalkan tempat itu, masuk ke dalam mansion.

* * *

 ** _PARALLEL UNIVERSE_**

* * *

Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi seluruh kamar lelaki manis itu. Sang pemilik kamar yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya mengerjap pelan.

 _PLUK_

Saat dia bangun, sebuah handuk basah jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dia menaruh handuk itu ke atas nakas di samping baskom berisi air. Youngjae tak tahu, untuk apa itu.

Dia mengitarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Memastikan jika ini memang benar kamarnya.

Kali ini dia juga mulai menyadari, dia sekarang tengah mengenakan sweeter kuning kesayangannya, bukan seragam sekolah.

Youngjae segera bangun, keluar dari kamarnya. Dia merindukan bibinya. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi disini saat dia tak ada ?. lelaki manis itu menautkan alisnya saat menuruni anak tangga.

"Jinyoung, Mark." Panggil Youngjae pada kedua temannya yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Mereka berdua menoleh. Youngjae berlari kecil dan segera memeluk mereka.

"aku merindukan kalian." Ujar Youngjae girang.

"ah, ya !. lepaskan ini. Kau memeluk terlalu keras." Protes Jinyoung.

Youngjae segera melepaskan pelukannya. "apa kalian tidak merindukanku ?."

"merindukan ? seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu saja." Jawab Mark.

"bukankah memang lama. Dua bulan ? tiga bulan ? aku tidak pernah menghitungnya."

Mark dan Jinyoung saling bertatapan.

"kau ini ngoceh apa." Gumam Mark.

"Youngjae."

Lelaki manis itu menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara bibinya. Dari arah dapur bibinya datang dengan membawa dua gelas minuman. Bibinya segera menghampiri mereka dan menaruh minumannya ke atas meja.

Youngjae memeluk bibinya. "bibi aku merindukanmu. Apa bibi juga merindukanku ?." Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"iya, aku juga merindukanmu." Jawab bibinya sambil meletakan telapak tangannya di kening Youngjae lalu tersenyum. "syukurlah. Demammu sudah turun."

"demam ?." tanya Youngjae tak mengerti.

"kau sudah tiga hari tidak masuk sekolah karena demam. Makanya temanmu datang untuk menjenguk." Jelas bibinya.

"jinjja ?." Youngjae menoleh cepat pada kedua temannya.

Mark dan Jinyoung mengangguk kompak.

"apa ini. Jadi aku demam selama tiga hari ? ." gumamnya. Dia terduduk di sebelah Jinyoung.

Dia merasa sangat lama disana tapi ternyata dia hanya demam tiga hari disini ? apa dia hanya bermimpi ?. tapi semua itu terasa begitu nyata.

"karena demammu tidak turun aku sudah menelpon Himchan tadi siang. Tapi, syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Dua hari ini setelah pulang dari rumah sakit dia selalu datang kesini untuk memeriksa keadaanmu." Kata bibi Youngjae.

Tapi Youngjae tak mendengarkan bibinya. Pikirannya masih bergelut, semua tentang dunia kedua itu adalah mimpi atau bukan ?.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu rumah Youngjae terbuka. Seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih rapi masuk ke dalam rumah.

"oh, Youngjae. Kau sudah baik-baik saja ?." kata laki-laki itu.

Youngjae menoleh. "Himchan hyung." Dia menyapa sepupunya itu.

"bibi bilang demammu masih belum terun." Himchan menyeret sebuah kursi hingga ke depan Youngjae dan duduk disana.

"baru saja demamnya turun." Ujar bibi Youngjae. "aku akan membuatkan teh untukmu." Lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"aku tetap akan memeriksamu jika begitu." Kata Himchan.

Youngjae tak menjawab. Dia akan membiarkan apa saja yang di lakukan sepupu dokternya ini.

"sebenarnya aku ingin kesini tadi siang. Tapi pasienku tiba-tiba mengalami masalah." Oceh Himchan sambil memasang tensimeter pada lengan sepupunya.

"kau ingat pasienku yang koma selama tiga tahun ? yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu." Ucap Himchan kembali.

"aku tidak yakin." Jawab Youngjae sekenanya.

"tekanan darahmu normal." Himchan melepas tensimeternya. "dia sempat kehilangan detak jantungnya tadi. Tapi, aku bisa mengatasinya. Kau tahu aku dokter-"

"hyung, apa kau selalu cerewet pada pasienmu." Youngjae menyela Himchan.

"Hish. Dasar sepupu kurang ajar." Himchan memukul kepala Youngjae pelan.

Sesuatu yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya, di tambah dengan ocehan Himchan yang benar-benar berisik membuatnya pusing. Karena dia tak akan rela, jika semua tentang dunia kedua itu adalah mimpi. Dia tak akan bisa menerima jika ternyata Daehyun hanya sebuah mimpi.

"ya, Jinyoung-ah. Kau ingat buku hitam yang aku pinjam di perpustakaan waktu itu ?." tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"buku hitam ?." Jinyoung mencoba untuk mengingatnya.

"saat kita ke perpustakaan waktu itu untuk mencari buku refrensi tugas kita, aku juga meminjam buku bewarna hitam. Kau juga melihatnya." Jelas Youngjae.

"kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya ?." heran Jinyoung. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat Youngjae meminjam buku itu. Seingatnya mereka hanya meminjam buku refrensi.

"apa mungkin kau bermimpi ?." sahut Mark.

"tidak." yakin Youngjae.

"mungkin saat kau demam tinggi kemarin, kau bisa saja mengalami halusinasi. Mengakibatkan mimpimu seperti nyata." Himchan ikut menyahuti.

"benar. Lagi pula untuk apa kau meminjam buku. Kau kan tidak suka membaca." Kata Jinyoung.

Youngjae menyandarkan punggungnya. "jadi sejak darimana mimpinya dimulai." Gumamnya kecewa. Tapi detik berikutnya dia kembali menegakan tubuhnya. Mengingat sesuatu.

"bibi dimana bibi menaruh seragam sekolahku ?." tanya Youngjae pada bibinya yang baru saja keluar dari pintu dapur.

"bibi sudah mencucinya dan menggantungnya di lemarimu." Jawab bibinya sambil meletakan satu cangkir teh yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

Youngjae segera beranjak dari duduknya, berlari menaiki anak tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia bergegas membuka lemari bajunya.

Setelan seragam sekolahnya tergantung rapi disana. cepat-cepat dia merogoh kedua saku blazer sekolahnya. Salah satu tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang terasa dingin.

Youngjae mengambilnya. Gelang platina itu masih ada. Hatinya terasa begitu lega. Semua yang dia alami dan semua tentang dunia kedua memang nyata. Dan cintanya untuk Daehyun adalah nyata.

* * *

 **PARALLEL UNIVERSE**

 **-END-**

* * *

 _Epilog_

Angin malam yang menerpa di atas jembatan menerpa helaian rambut kecoklatannya, telinganya hanya bisa mendengar suara mobil yang berlalu lalang di belakangnya. Dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam dan satu buket mawar di tangannya, Youngjae berdiri di depan pagar pembatas. Dia menatap sungai beraliran tenang di bawahnya sebelum melemparkan buket bunganya kesana.

Youngjae mendongak menatap langit berbintang tanpa bulan.

"eomma. Apa kabar ?." katanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum. "eomma melihat apa yang dilakukan anakmu ini ? mengagumkan bukan ? aku menyelamatkan dunia itu." Youngjae tertawa pelan.

"eomma. Kenapa eomma membenci Vernon ? dia orang baik. Jangan membencinya. Dia memiliki janji padaku. Akan selalu datang setiap aku memanggilnya. Jadi, eomma jangan membencinya jika dia menemuiku." Youngjae merengut. "aku akan baik-baik saja." Kemudian dia kembali tersenyum.

"ah. Apa eomma bertemu dengan Sera disana ? dia gadis yang sangat baik. Tolong jaga dia."

Youngjae kembali tersenyum menatap langit. Dia kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Memegang gelang platina yang dia kenakan. Selalu terasa nyaman. Setiap dia menyentuhnya, dia akan merasa nyaman. Dan itu membuatnya merindukan Daehyun.

"aku merindukanmu." Gumamnya.

Jika seandainya dia memiliki satu permintaan yang pasti di kabulkan. Dia akan meminta bertemu dengan Daehyun.

Meskipun mereka berada di dunia yang berbeda namun, bukankah mereka tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama.

* * *

 ** _Daejae_**

* * *

Ribuan bintang bertabur menghiasi gelapnya langit. Hanya bintang-bintang yang berkelap tanpa kehadiran bulan. Dari beranda bangunan paling megah di negri itu, sejak malam tiba, Daehyun tak hentinya menatap langit.

Ini adalah kebiasaan barunya. Setiap kali dia merindukan Youngjae, dia akan berada disini menatap langit.

Setelah kematian Dantalion, Vernon harus menempati mantion sebesar ini sendirian. Untuk itu, laki-laki pirang itu meminta Daehyun dan ketiga temannya untuk tinggal disini. Toh, mereka berempat sudah tak memiliki keluarga dan tidak tahu harus pulang kemana.

"sudah aku tebak. Kau memang disini." Vernon datang mengitrupsinya. "merindukannya lagi ?."

"hmm." Daehyun hanyan bergumam sebagai jawaban.

"setiap hari kau memang selalu merindukannya." Cibir Vernon.

"meski kita berada di dunia yang berbeda. Tapi kita tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama, bukan." Kata Daehyun.

"benar. lalu ?."

Daehyun tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap langit.

Vernon tertawa pelan. Sepertinya, dia tahu apa yang di maksud Daehyun. Dia menepuk punggung laki-laki itu.

"cepat turun. Yang lain sudah menunggu untuk makan malam." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan Daehyun.

Tak lama, Daehyun beranjak dari tempatnya. dia menutup pintu kaca yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan beranda. Menatap langit sekali lagi sebelum menutup tirainya.

"aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

* * *

Akhirnya sudah end :) maaf chapter kemarin potongnya gak pas banget kekekek~ bingung mau potong dimana soalnya mau end di chapter kemarin tapi ternyata kepanjangan hhehehe

Terima kasih sudah Follow dan Favorite juga yang sudah baca story ini :)

Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, kasih semangat aku :) :)

 **Thanks to**

 **Sooya, Jung Rae Gun, Daejae24, yjae, kecebongnya youngjae, Kwonie18, jungyoungjae, babydaejae, Cito**


End file.
